A Vow To The Broken Hearted
by sdwash27
Summary: April Kepner's engaged but how will her best friend feel about her pending nuptials? This is a one shot of Jackson's reaction to Matt's proposal. I do not own any of the characters, I'm just a fan of Shonda's well created world of Grey's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fic for Grey's Anatomy. I am definitely a huge Japril Fan and i hope it shows in this Fic. As of now it stands as just a one shot taking place after April's engagement unless you all can convince me other wise. I'd really like to add more chapters but if it stands to get the response i'd like then i'll let it go. I truly hope that you all enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. Let me know what you think or if you want to hear more of Jackson's and April's Story. More than likely this will be AU because i really do not want to have to follow whatever is happening currently on the show. I'd like to even skip ahead in their lives and explore a more mature Japril. Happy Readings and Thanks again.**

Chapter 1

"Yes, Yes I will marry you," April Kepner agreed while fighting back tears of joy. She couldn't believe Matthew had done all of this for her and the best part of it all was he had managed to do it with the support of all of her friends at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gracefully swept her off her feet and took her mouth in his. He spun her around to face her coworkers, which she knew she could very well call her friends. She could see them all smiling back at her. Callie and Arizona, Meredith and Derrick, Chief Hunt and Christina, even Alex seemed to be happy for her shooting her a wink as she blinked back more tears. As happy as she was, she knew there was only one person she'd want to share this life changing moment with. Jackson.

She finally spotted him leaning against the doors of the pit- his blue greenish eyes boring into hers as they made eye contact. She smiled at him needing him to be happy for her. He looked at her- his mouth almost wanting to form a slight grin. He just couldn't fix himself to give her what he knew she wanted, so he did the only thing he could do at that instant. He walked away.

April caught her breath in her chest incredibly hurt by the cold shoulder Jackson had given her. After everything they had been through together, she had thought he could get over their unresolved feelings for each other and be her best friend for once. After losing Charles and Reed, the two most valuable people in their lives, Jackson had become the only person that she could truly be herself with. As Christina and Meredith would say, Jackson Avery was her person and the fact that things had turned sour between them killed her.

"April you've made me the happiest man on earth." Matthew admired how beautiful his newly fiancée looked in her blue scrubs and white attending's coat. She had chosen to wear her hair down today and he just couldn't resist the urge to tuck just a small lock of her fiery hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." April stretched her small frame upwards so that she could plant another kiss on the man that she was going to marry. He accepted her lips as he cradled her head and dipped her backwards deepening the kiss until April felt her head getting a little dizzy. She could hear the voices of her friends oohing and awing as they witnessed their display of affection.

"Ok, Ok the shows over,"Chief Hunt spoke up from the crowd shooing the other attending's back to work. After all there was still a hospital to run and as happy as he was for April and Matt, their moment was over and it was time to focus on what they were all dedicated to do. Save Lives. "And that goes for you too Kepner."

"Coming Chief" April squealed at her mentor in that annoying voice she always had whenever she was having a good day. She kissed Matt once more enjoying the salty taste of his lips and the freshness of his breath. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," he said with a smile as he watched his future wife walk along side Chief Hunt until they both disappeared inside of the hospital.

* * *

Jackson entered the on call room hoping to find a naked Stephanie waiting for him inside. He had paged her immediately after witnessing April's proposal and he needed desperately to get her off his mind. He had not been able to rid the image of her fragile body pressed against Matt's Torso as they kissed deeply as if no one else mattered but the two of them. It disgusted him. He knew it was selfish of him to feel this way but he was pissed and he couldn't find it in his heart to be happy for her.

"Jackson, there you are." Stephanie was lying completely unclothed with only a sheet to cover what she considered her most private areas. Jackson smiled at the sight of her impressed with how obedient she had been with his request.

He closed the door behind him locking it so that there would be no interruptions. He had about an hour of free time on his hands. A perk that being on the board of the hospital had given to him. He was finding that his new role within the hospital was well worth the headache. He was sort of grateful to his mom for appointing him to represent the Harper Avery Foundation's seat on the board, although at first he had felt that her expectations of him had been too great.

"Wow, you're irresistibly sexy." Jackson appreciated just how beautiful of a woman Stephanie actually was and he found it hard to keep his hands off of her. He leisurely ran his fingers down the small of her back, aroused by the soft purr of her voice as her lips parted. He couldn't stop there, ensuring that their lips met in an intense kiss as he lifted her up and placed her rightfully on his lap.

"You're not so bad yourself." Stephanie wrapped her legs securely around his waist and began tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. Jackson shuddered biting his lip as she lifted his shirt up over his head exposing his creamy chiseled torso. He was amazed at just how well she knew how to please him, finding every mind blowing spot on his body with the tip of her tongue.

He found it hard to think about anything other than the sex he was about to have with his vivacious young girlfriend. Their relationship was simple. There were no real feelings involved; they hardly ever carried on a conversation unless it involved work. They were just having fun and fun was exactly what Jackson needed. With April everything had gotten so complex; what started out as just sex with no commitments quickly turned into something more. At least for Jackson it had.

"Is something wrong?" Stephanie sat up straight and entwined her arms in one another. She stared into Jackson's eyes; although beautiful they just seemed so sad.

"I'm fine Steph." Jackson kissed her shoulder blade gently and then her neck hoping to put her back in the mood.

She shivered; a response that wasn't all that surprising to Jackson. He never had a problem when it came to satisfying women. He didn't want to seem arrogant but he knew exactly what he was doing in the bedroom.

"You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine. Really," he insisted leaning over to graze her lips. She reluctantly pulled away- a little disappointed that he could not be honest with her. This was about Kepner. Their whole relationship was about Kepner. He needed to get over her and the only way he knew how was to get under someone else. She didn't mind at first. He was Jackson Avery. She could only dream of being with a man of his stature, but now he had gotten under her skin. She had real feelings for him. Although he had told her from the start that they were only having fun, she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with him.

"I may just be a lowly intern, but Jackson I'm no fool." She relaxed her legs and swung them over the side of the bed with her back facing Jackson's. She reached for her scrub pants standing up to put them on.

"Stephanie what are you doing?" Jackson grabbed her arm but let go when he saw the look of hurt drawn on her face. What was going on? Everything had been going great between them.

"I'm going back to the pit. I'm working with Dr. Kepner today and she's not a fan of her interns fooling around." She pulled her scrub top down over her head and grabbed her glasses from the bedside dresser.

Jackson nodded unable to respond after hearing April's name and placed his head in his hands. He had really made a mess of things with Stephanie and he didn't know how to make things right between them. He listened for the sound of the door to close ashamed to even watch her leave. He heard a loud stud and then a small creak as the door reopened.

"Kepner's engaged, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Stephanie," he said finally but she had already gone.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Dr. Avery?" April asked her colleagues who were all eating lunch in the cafeteria. Each of them exchanged looks before Alex finally spoke.

"What's it to you Kepner?" He took a huge chunk out of his cold cut sandwich not embarrassed that he had left behind a small bit of mayonnaise in the corner of his mouth. Christina slapped Meredith on the back and pointed towards Alex's mouth.

"Alex you might want to wipe your mouth, there's some kind of substance in the corners," Meredith offered politely handing him a napkin. Christina on the other hand let out a boisterous laugh.  
"Yeah Alex, you might want to tell who ever you're sleeping with these days to go light on the Sperm."

"Whatever Yang, I was thinking I should tell Owen the same thing," he retorted reaching over the table to give Ross the intern a high five.

"Ok, Ok, can someone please tell me where Jackson is?" April shrieked annoyed by her friends' shenanigans.

"I haven't seen him since we were all outside for your proposal," Meredith explained. April looked to Christina hoping she might be helpful in locating Jackson. Christina continued to eat her salad avoiding eye contact with Dr. Kepner until she felt a sharp nudge from Meredith.

"What," she said looking up at April. "I'm not his personal assistant. You should ask his play thing where he is, isn't she on your service today?"

"Yes she is but I haven't seen her in about, Oh" April said her cheeks turning a bright red. She hadn't been able to find Jackson because he was locked in an on call room with her intern doing God knows what to her.

"Don't worry Kepner, I'm sure Avery's taking great care of your intern for you," Alex chuckled pleased that his friends had joined him in his laughter.

"You guys' this isn't funny, Jackson's affairs are his own business. It's not right for us to poke fun at his relationship with Stephanie."

"Who said we were laughing at Avery," Christina suggested starting up another round of laughter at April's expense.

April took that as a sign to walk away especially since her friends were being so immature. Her perfect day was beginning to become not so perfect in her eyes. She had to find Jackson; she needed to see him. She could hear Meredith calling out to her but she ignored her attempt to be the voice of reason. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

April returned to the pit frustrated and a little angry that her friends would rather make fun of her as if she was some type of loser then actually have her back for a change. She knew they cared about her underneath the torture and blatant disrespect but she still didn't like the way they treated her, especially since she was the only attending who did not pass the boards. She never felt good enough for this hospital and now that she wasn't board certified that feeling only intensified. She had to pass them this year or her surgical career as a trauma surgeon would be over. She had other options. She could open up a practice and deal with colds and runny noses but surgery was the only option in her eyes.

She spotted Stephanie leaning over the admittance desk in conversation with that other intern that Christina always called Mousey. She was a weird girl but she reminded April a little of herself when she was interning over at Mercy West. No one liked her at first. Everyone thought she was weird because she was always taking notes in her little green journal and she always knew the answers whenever her resident would call on her. They even had a name for her too, although she couldn't remember what it had been. If it had not been for Jackson, Reed, and Charles she would not have made it through her intern year and would have been forced to transfer to another hospital.

"Where is he now?" Mousey asked looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. She spotted Dr. Kepner heading in their direction and elbowed Stephanie in the side. She would hate for Dr. Kepner to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Hey what was that for," Stephanie asked furrowing her eyebrow as she rubbed her newly injured side.

"Dr. Edwards may I have a word with you?" April glanced at Mousey noticing the fear in her eyes. "Privately."

"Excuse me Dr. Kepner," Mousey managed to say while exchanging a look of panic with her friend.

"Dr. Brooks." April greeted the intern with a warm smile before intersecting the two.

"Good Luck," Mousey mouthed to Stephanie before leaving the two women alone. Stephanie was going to need every bit of luck there was to get out of the obvious trouble she was in for her recent disappearing act; she just hoped Jackson Avery was worth it.

"Dr. Kepner I can explain."

April put up a hand to stop her from continuing. She had no desire to hear the details of Jackson and Stephanie's allusive sex life. She only wanted to know where he was.

"Dr. Edwards I don't think it's necessary that you give an explanation for obvious reasons." She pointed towards the purple bruise on Stephanie's neck before continuing on. Stephanie shyly put her hand behind her neck a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought to cover that up.

"I just need to find Dr. Avery. I need him for a consult for a burn victim, she lied. Have you seen him around?"

"Um, yea I think he was resting in the on call room over on the second floor," she answered unable to make eye contact with Dr. Kepner. "He seemed a little exhausted earlier today when we spoke."

April knew Stephanie had been lying but what reason did she give her to be truthful with her about her relationship with Jackson. The entire hospital knew everything there was to know about April and Jackson's run on the dark side, from the sex in San Fran to the many rumps in the on call room here at the hospital. They even knew about their many fights about her relationship with Jesus and how she felt she and Jackson had been a mistake, so she didn't blame Stephanie for not being honest with her.

"Thanks," she said while turning to walk away. "I have to go."

"But wait what should I do here," Stephanie called out to her superior praying that she didn't assign her scut for her tardiness.

April was in such a rush to get to Jackson that she didn't even think about her intern. She turned around and handed her a patient file.

"Patient Jane Doe is in exam room 6 and is experiencing an extreme case of nausea, disorientation, and there's also a weird rash on her right arm. I have scheduled blood work to be done and I would like a Cranial CT to be ordered. Page Dr. Sheppard for a consult immediately pending the results of the CT."

"Awesome," Stephanie responded noticing the peculiar look on her mentors face. "I mean I'll get right on it, she said before scurrying down the hall in the direction of exam room 6.

"That went well," said April pleased at how mature she had been- given she had been talking to her BFF's newest girlfriend.

She smiled revealing a single dimple as she thought about how well her day had been. She only hoped that when she found Jackson, they could make amends and repair their friendship.

* * *

Jackson stared at his I phone hoping to hear from Stephanie. He had texted her after she left asking for her forgiveness and for her to come back so they could talk. He felt really guilty that he had not been able to get April out of his head the one time when he needed to get over her the most. Stephanie deserved much better than him; he could tell that her feelings for him were changing. He saw that in the way she looked at him- her chocolate eyes escaping into his as if there was no other man for her.

It scared him because that was exactly the way he looked at April whenever he saw her. His feelings had not changed for her one bit and now she was getting married to another man. The thing that hurt him the most was that he had been willing to marry her when he thought he had gotten her pregnant and when they discovered it had only been a scare, he had found that marrying April was something that he still wanted. However, April had not felt the same way about him.

Stephanie had not answered any of his texts and he was starting to think he had truly screwed things up with her beyond repair. "Damn it." He threw his phone against the wall not concerned that he would probably need a new phone after its shattered remains plummeted to the floor. He looked towards the door noticing the shadow of two feet standing still underneath its frame. He was hopeful that it was Stephanie on the other side of the door, but was disappointed when he saw April enter the room and close the door behind her.

Upon entering the room April immediately noticed the broken pieces that were left of Jackson's cell phone lying feebly on the floor. She felt the urge to turn around and walk away, but as she looked into his wounded blue eyes she knew walking away was not a possibility.

"Jackson is everything alright in here?" She kept her distance from him optioning to stand by the door instead. She didn't think it wise to get too close to him; he was obviously hurting and by the way he looked at her when she walked in she was the last person he was expecting to see.

"April I'm fine, did you need something?" he asked rudely as he leaned over to pick up the remnants of his phone and then slipped them in his coat pocket.

"Jackson I just wanted to talk."

"Don't you think we've done enough talking? Really, what else is there for us to talk about?" Jackson stood up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Jackson that's not fair, I'm just trying to be your friend," she admitted reaching for his hand.

He laughed sarcastically releasing her hand to place his hand over her shoulder and onto the wall behind her. He was now standing so close to her that he could anticipate the rhythmic speed of her heartbeat. He stared at her face taking note of her flushed cheeks and her glossy eyes. She was effortlessly beautiful and it was killing him to be this close to her and not be able to touch her.

"April we are not friends. I mean come on, when was the last time we've truly had a decent conversation that did not involve work? When have you called me just to ask me how I was doing or to ask Jackson how are you really handling this new role on the board? I've gone from just being a plastic surgeon to being part owner of a Division 1 hospital in one of the most influential cities in the United States, so April we are not friends."

April bit her bottom lip trying to shield the guilt she felt after hearing how hurt Jackson really was. He was right, how could she even call herself his friend. She had not been there for him in such a long time because being in the same room with him had become difficult for her.

"Jackson I'm sorry I've hurt you, but you are and have always been my best friend. I'm getting married and I can't imagine having a wedding that did not include you in it."

Jackson believed her words, but they weren't what he wanted to hear. She had not been listening to him when he said they were not friends. He could never be friends with her- not when he wanted more. Not when looking at her now- all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

"April you really don't understand that my feelings for you have changed. As much as I wish we could go back to being just friends, I don't want that for us."

April felt the sting of her tears hit her face as she listened to Jackson's words. He was breaking her heart a million times over and she didn't know if it could ever be repaired.

"Damn it Jackson I miss you. Why can't we just go back to the way things used to be before we messed everything up by sleeping together? Why can't we just move on from this? You seem to be happy with Stephanie as I am with Matt. Aren't we mature enough to make this work?"

Jackson took his thumb and gently brushed her tears away unable to stand seeing her in this much pain. "April I miss you too, he admitted, but too much has happened for us to just go back as if nothing has changed."

"Nothing's changed. Not for me," she foolishly said while tucking her bang behind her ear. "You are still my person even if you don't feel the same way about me.

"April you shouldn't be so naïve; everything has changed. Are you really that blind that you don't see how I truthfully feel about you?" He cradled her face with his hands feeling the urge to show her exactly how he felt. He could feel her breath quickening as he moved his face closer to hers. He was just about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Jackson. Don't," she said shakily aware that he had been just about to kiss her.

"I think I should leave," he said opening the door behind them and walking out into the hall.

"Jackson, Please," She cried out to him as she followed him into the corridor. There weren't very many people in the passageway which made April feel more at ease in case Jackson caused a scene.

He stopped and turned around to face her. "April. ENOUGH!" His voice carried throughout the hallway.

She shivered at the intensity of his voice almost afraid to say anything further, but she couldn't leave things the way they were. "But you're my person," she pleaded putting her emotions on the line.

"Not anymore," he said before walking away from a devastated April.

She wanted to go after him but she lost her nerve after witnessing the finality in his voice. His words were so sharp and full of emotion. He had been sincere and that was a hard pill for April Kepner to swallow. She walked back into the on call room and leaned her body against the wall before sliding down to the floor. It didn't take long before she burst into tears. She realized then she had lost the only person that would ever fully understand her. She had lost her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. I am so humbled by the response that i received from each of you. Your reviews and follows truly meant alot to me and I have decided to continue this story. I hope that this chapter resolves some of the ill feelings you all had about Jackson's and April's fight. Let me know what you think and as always Enjoy!**

_"UNO," April called out as she put down her next to last card. She felt a sense of gratitude that she was only one play away from winning and the cards were in her favor. Playing with Jackson had proven to be more challenging then she'd expected; she hadn't been able to get a single win against him all evening. She watched as Jackson studied his cards intensely before deciding to play a yellow card 4. April had a hard time holding back a smile; she didn't want to ruin a perfect opportunity to gloat in Jackson's face._

_"What," he asked noticing how quickly her mood had changed from annoyed to being excited in just seconds. It was obvious to him that she had the winning card but everyone knew in the game of UNO there was always a chance to stop your opponent. The question was did he really want too?_

_"Nothing," she replied rubbing the edge of her single card. She felt his eyes on her as she struggled for the right moment to lie down her card; she would hate for him to call UNO before she did causing her to draw from the deck. The radio was blasting from Karev's room upstairs and she couldn't help but notice the song that was playing as it traveled down the stairwell and into the den were she and Jackson were seated._

_"This has gotta be the good life. This could really be the good life, good, good life," she began singing along hoping to distract Jackson although she really did like this song. It had a nice ring to it._

_"April cut it out and play your card already." Jackson raised his arms in frustration almost ready to call it a quits. Winning wasn't everything and besides he didn't want to be up all night especially since Lexie's shift would be ending soon._

_"Oh, you're no fun." She decided taking that moment to play her red card 4. "UNO," she screamed jumping up from the table to do her celebratory dance._

_"Is that what you call dancing in Moline?"_

_April stopped moving a little out of breath from her victory rave and pulled her loose hair into a pony tail. "Very funny Jackson, haven't you ever seen anyone do the Cabbage Patch before?"_

_Jackson furrowed his eyebrow. "Never heard of it, I'm from Boston, remember, little miss country bumpkin."_

_April grinned at him widely- her little brain turning as she grabbed Jackson's hand and led him over to the center of the living room._

_"What are you doing April?" he asked a little afraid of what she had planned._

_"I'm going to teach you a little thing or two about the Cabbage Patch," she confessed nudging him in the shoulder._

_Jackson frowned. "No way am I doing that. I'll look silly."_

_"Of course you'll look silly, but at least we'll look silly together. Besides no one's watching," she offered with a genuine smile._

_"Oh what the hell, let's do this." Jackson put both arms forward balling his hands into a solid fist and began moving them awkwardly in front of him as he looked to April for direction. He laughed as he watched her sashay around him doing the infamous Cabbage Patch while making faces at him._

_"Very funny," he said grabbing her and carrying her to the couch were he could tickle her. She let out a gleeful squeal almost sounding like a caged monkey at feeding time as he continued to tickle her belly._

_"Stop, Stop. Please." April pleaded with him as she rolled over onto the carpet._

_"Fine by me," an out of breath Jackson announced while joining her on the floor. His hand grazed her fingertips unintentionally and he felt a sudden chill shoot through his body. He looked at her intently as she did him taken aback by how much fun they had been having._

_"You know this has been a lot of fun," April confessed looking for confirmation that he too felt the same way._

_"Yea I know. It's been such a long time since I've enjoyed myself this much. Thanks for hanging with me tonight." He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He caught a whiff of the most intoxicating scent; it had to have belonged to April._

_"What are you wearing?" he asked in a husky voice._

_April's cheeks had begun to turn a bright red. "Why Jackson Avery," she scolded playfully slapping his arm not expecting to feel his hardened bicep. There was no denying he was in shape; Lexie was a lucky woman._

_"I meant your perfume," he said turning over on his side to face her. "It smells really nice."_

_"Oh, it's um. I'm not wearing any perfume. It must be my bath soap, but thanks for the compliment."_

_"You welcome." He smiled at her taking note of her flushed cheekbones. He couldn't help but think it was adorable that he still had the ability to make a girl blush, especially a girl like April Kepner. "You know, you're not so bad Kepner."_

_"Thank you Jackson. I guess you're not half bad either," she agreed before resting her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep._

* * *

"Dr. Avery you paged?" Stephanie asked while entering his office. They had managed to talk things through after their fight the other week and she had realized that she had been overreacting. Jackson was only into her and he made it clear that there was no need to feel threatened by his past with April Kepner. In fact Jackson hadn't even spoken to April since he left her standing in the hallway after their argument two weeks ago. He could hardly believe it had been that long but avoiding Dr. Kepner had proven to be easy since she had been doing exactly the same thing.

He took notice of his girlfriend's attire; she was just coming in so she was wearing a pair of seven jeans and a red t shirt that insinuated her curves. He found it difficult to keep his hands off of her grabbing her immediately and pulling her in for a welcoming kiss.

"Somebody's horny," she said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the sexiest girlfriend on the planet." He squeezed her behind feeling a bit like an un-caged Neanderthal whose only course of action was to sleep with his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too babe," she said playfully while wrapping her arms around his neck and planting another kiss on his delectable lips.

"So whose service are you on today?" he asked curious if he could talk them into letting her go for the day. He needed a day with his girlfriend even if it meant all work and no play. He was finding that Stephanie was actually a great girl and not only was she as beautiful as ever she had proven to be a great listener. They had spent the last couple of nights just talking, something that was very new to their relationship, and the sex of course had been phenomenal. He told her about his mom and how she always felt the need to control everything about his life. He told her about his father, a subject that had always been a dark hole in his heart. Jackson had not a single kind word to say about Harper Jr., other than he was glad his father had chosen to abandon his family then to stay and shame them with his drug and alcohol addictions. He told her many things about his life in Boston, but April was still a chapter he found himself avoiding time and time again.

"I'm working with Dr. Karev in Peds today. I heard he's performing an appendectomy on an eight year old kid today and he's choosing an intern to assist him." Jackson recognized the enthusiasm in her voice; it was the same enthusiasm he had whenever he talked about Full Facial Reconstructions.

"I was going to ask for your views on working in Plastics today. I'd love to see more of you," he said putting on the charm. He felt a little selfish asking her to ditch an opportunity to possibly perform a solo surgery, but the need to be with her quickly put off any guilt he felt. She released her arms from around his neck to place one hand on her hip.

"Jackson Avery. Don't you dare look at me like that," she sassed biting her bottom lip as she admired how gorgeous his eyes were. They had taken on a new shade of blue that resembled the ocean's tide with just a hint of green.

"I love the idea of working with you hun, but I'd love it more if I could perform my very own solo surgery," she said honestly hoping to spare his feelings. "I hope you can understand." She caressed his face with her hand before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Jackson sighed a little disappointed that he had not been able to convince her to work with him; she would have been the perfect distraction in helping him move on from April.

"I need to go change, can I see you later?" she asked walking over to the door.

Jackson nodded and then gave her an award winning smile. "Of course, I'll see you," he confirmed while watching her exit his office.

* * *

"How's your lunch?" Matthew stared at April while she took a bite out of her crunchy taco. He had surprised her with lunch at an hour when a break with her fiancé seemed like the perfect solution to her conflict with Jackson.

It had been two weeks since he established that they were no longer friends, and she had spent every day since avoiding him. As much as it hurt to accept the idea of moving on with her life without him, she knew it was for the best. He wanted something greater than friendship and although there was a part of her that would always remember the undeniable chemistry they shared together, she was engaged and being with Jackson was not an option.

"It's very tasty," she replied nodding her head as she finished off her taco. She smiled at him taking notice of the tender expression he held on his face; god she loved him. He was the most caring man she had ever known and she was absolutely smitten with the fact that he also shared her same views of religion and pre-marital sex. She hated that she hadn't had the courage to resist Jackson's advances and remain untouched. As her husband Matthew deserved to have the best possible version of herself, and now he'd only be getting Jackson's leftovers.

"I'm glad you liked it Sweetie." They were sitting in the front seat of his ambulance- a place that had quickly become their normal meeting spot. He turned towards her casually placing his hand on top of hers. April accepted this gesture squeezing his hand as she sat quietly in her seat.

"Move in with me."

April fluttered her eyelashes astounded by the commitment in his voice. They were newly engaged and she loved the direction their relationship was taking but moving in together was not an idea she had expected to hear from her fiancé this soon.

"Matt, I. I., she stuttered. Are you serious?"

"April I know that living together before we're married isn't exactly ideal for two people like us but I don't want to wake up another day without you lying beside me." He watched her closely as she moved uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't seem as thrilled as he was about his proposal that they move in together.

"April say something," he begged hoping he hadn't upset her. She closed her eyes shut reflecting on what she should say or do to ease his mind.

"Matt I don't know that I'm ready to move in with you. I'm struggling with my sexual urges as it is and living with you would only amplify them. I just want to do the right thing for us."

"April, we're engaged. I don't think moving in together would be that big of a deal. I can control my urges and so can you. I don't want to wait a year from now to finally have you in my arms." He raised her hands to his chest, then to his lips and kissed them affectionately. She felt her heart warm as she recognized the love and the compassion he had for her. He was committed to her in every way possible and she hated that she was reluctant to accept his proposal.

"You know I love you but I need some time to think on this. Can you give me a little more time," she asked before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

April rushed into the ER – her hands securely on the side of her patient's gurney as she pushed him into Exam Room 2.

"What do we got," Callie Torrez asked as she accessed the patient's injuries. From what she could see he had numerous lacerations on his face, both his left and right arms, and his right femur was missing a huge chunk out of it.

"Magician Trick gone bad, he was mauled by one of his tigers' right in the middle of a performance," April explained while cutting open his pants so that she could further examine his legs.

"Good here." She worked her way up to his abdomen alarmed by the massive amount of blood that was seeping through his shirt. She didn't waste time there- quickly cutting open his dress shirt so that she could get a better look at his injuries.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to have to get him into an OR Stat." The tiger had managed to tear open his abdomen exposing his intestines. Callie observed the patient in awe of the damage he had sustained; it was amazing that he was still alive.

"You're right, Callie agreed turning to Dr. Ross for clarity. Although he was only an intern it was important to Dr. Torrez that each of her interns had every opportunity to express their opinions. They were already doctors but it was her responsibility to teach them how to be successful surgeons.

Ross seemed a little shaken up by the massive amount of blood and exposed carnage in the room, but he held his composure before answering her.

"We should page Chief Hunt; we're going to need as many hands as we can spare to save this man's life."

April smiled at him in light of his maturity; he was beginning to grow on her after working so closely with him in the pit.

"Yes go now and hurry back, we can't waste any more time."

Ross returned with the chief moments later both men entering the exam room with various medical instruments.

"What's all this," April asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both OR's are booked solid and from the extent of this patient's injuries we're going to need to operate on him now," explained the Chief aware that this wasn't exactly proper protocol for the hospital.

"Chief don't you think that's a little risky, we don't have near the resources we'd have in an OR," April argued content with her decision to get her patient into an operating room.

"Dr. Kepner what other choice do we have; we don't have the operating space. Would you rather us wait and your patient dies?"

April searched the room- her eyes landing on the beeping monitors. Her patient's bp had dropped 20pts; she knew she had to act fast.

"There has to be something else we can do, operating here without the necessary equipment could prove to be dire. It's unethical, Torrez you agree with me right."

Callie placed her hand firmly on April's shoulder. "I believe the Chief's plan could work. We might need a few extra hands but if we don't act now I'm afraid your patient won't survive." April didn't want to hear those words but they were right. Her patient needed surgery now and given there wasn't any surgical rooms available, this was there only option.

"Ok let's do this. Ross see if you can get Dr. Grey down here a.s.a.p. and page Ben- he's going to need to start a round of anesthesia before we get started.

"Ben's already been paged and Dr. Grey's"

"Unavailable," Jackson interrupted as he entered the exam room. "I can help out in any way that I can."

"I don't think that's necessary Dr. Avery, we have it covered here." April stared at him for a moment trying to keep her composure. It seemed like ages since she'd laid eyes on him and having to work in close proximity with a man who no longer wanted anything to do with her would be unbearably torturous.

"Is that so, or would you prefer Dr. Grey's assistance over mine." Jackson fired back a little annoyed by her inability to put whatever animosity they had for each other aside so that they could work together. Callie exchanged glances with Chief Hunt almost positive that something more was going on here between Kepner and Avery.

"I'm sure that's not the case Avery, it's just that you're a busy man and Dr. Kepner here is just trying to show a little respect." Callie offered trying to diffuse the obvious time bomb waiting to go off.

"Respect, April wouldn't know the first thing about respect, if I'm being honest"

"Well Dr. Avery if we're being honest, then tell me why you're really here in my ER? Face it this isn't even your expertise. You're use to breast augmentations and nose jobs, am I right," April shrieked looking to Callie for confirmation. She was pleased to see the sly grin on Callie's face that she tried so hard to hide.

"You know April I really don't have to sit here and be insulted by you. The Chief asked for my assistance on this case, but I know when I am not wanted. I'll page Bailey to take my place," he said while pulling off his scrub cap and exiting the exam room.

"Jackson," she called out to him but was met only with the loud stud of the door slamming in her face.

"Chief why didn't you say anything," she asked her eyes becoming a little moist. Owen shrugged his shoulders in dismay.

"I didn't have a chance to. You two were too caught up in your high school melodrama for me to even get a word in."

Just then Ben entered the exam room with a portable anesthesia drip and a few other medical supplies. He had hoped to maybe get his hands dirty and explore his surgical desires. He looked at Chief Hunt, Callie, and then April noticing that they all seemed a little swept up in something else.

"What did I miss," he asked finding his way to the patient and starting an IV. Once the drip was securely in place and the patient was now under the doctors all banned together and prepared to operate.

April looked to Hunt and then Callie as she picked up a thin scalpel from the medical tray.

"Let's do this, Shall we?"

* * *

April's shift had finally ended after a long tiresome evening in surgery, she was exhausted. She had wanted to find Jackson to apologize for the way she'd behaved earlier, but she hadn't had the courage to. She had managed to save her patient who was now stabilized and in intensive care. He had sustained numerous injuries and his road to recovery was going to be hard and long, but at least he'd live. She walked over to the elevators, pressed the down arrow key, and waited patiently for it to arrive. She heard a quiet ding before the doors of the elevators opened and she was staring Jackson straight in the face. She hesitated, debating on whether she should ride the elevator down with him or if she should wait for the next one. Jackson frowned as he watched her stand still until the doors began to close. He placed his hands on the door holding it open so that she could get on.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get on," he asked tapping his foot on the floor of the elevator.

"I'll catch the next one," she said avoiding all eye contact with him.

He let out a sigh disappointed that their relationship had come to this-avoiding each other like the plague.

"April that's not necessary, I promise I won't bite." He smiled at her warmly before taking a step back so that she could enter the elevator.

"Thank you Jackson," she said as the doors of the elevators closed in front of them leaving them alone in silence.

"I'm sorry you know, for earlier. It was very unprofessional of me to talk to you that way in front of our colleagues." She took a few steps back so that she was standing beside him. She wanted him to see the sincerity in her eyes as she apologized.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for a lot of things too. The things I said to you were cruel and out of line." He stared at her impressed with how humble she was being with him. He missed her terribly and after seeing how ugly things could get between them, he needed to make amends. "I only said those things out of anger; I never meant to hurt you."

"He asked me to move in with him today," she blurted out relieved that she and Jackson were now on speaking terms. She hoped she wasn't overstepping any boundaries; she just needed to talk to someone.

Jackson was a little stunned by her confession. Although he was apologizing he didn't know if he was ready to have tea parties and discuss their love lives with each other.

"I didn't say yes. I couldn't. I asked him to give me some time to think it over."

"April, why would you do that? Isn't that the obvious next step for two people who are engaged and in love?" Jackson felt a tiny pinch in his chest as he said that last word ashamed that even now he still envied her relationship with Matt. She lowered her eyes embarrassed to answer his question. She didn't want to move in with Matthew because she didn't want to break her vow to recommit herself to Jesus. She was no longer a virgin but she could still remain abstinent until her wedding night.

"Because of you Jackson, because we had sex and I liked how amazing it felt, because I made a promise to recommit myself to Jesus Christ and save myself for marriage, So Jackson it would be a mistake for Matt and I to live together, the temptation would be too great." Jackson tried to find the words to respond but was caught off guard by her sudden admission of her true feelings about sex with him.

"So I was amazing in bed," he asked cornering her in the elevator. She looked into his gorgeous eyes finding it hard to resist the unexpected urge she felt to kiss him. He brought his hands to her face and rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones. He could feel her slow breaths on the tail of his wrists as he held her face in place.

"Jackson," she breathed unable to say anything else. Just then they heard the familiar ding of the elevator as it stopped at their destination- pulling them out of the trance they had been in. The two quickly pulled apart and waited for the doors to open. April walked out of the elevator first, Jackson following shortly afterwards meeting her in the lobby. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Stephanie was calling. He quickly placed it back in his pocket so that he could give April a proper goodbye.

"I should probably head home, I've had a long day," she said sticking her hands awkwardly in her jean pocket.

"Ok," Jackson said as he watched her walk away from him. They had a moment in the elevator earlier and he couldn't help but think that there was obviously something between them, even if it was just mere attraction for one another. He had to find out what that something was.

"April Wait," he said grabbing her shoulder as she turned around to face him. "You want to go somewhere and talk?" She took a moment to reflect on what he was asking her; she didn't want to do anything reckless that could potentially destroy her pending nuptials. But this was Jackson, how could she refuse an opportunity to spend time with her best friend.

She bit her bottom lip something she found herself doing time and time again. "Ok," she said finally. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys that I'm updating so late; I've had one hec of a week and I just hadn't had the time to devote myself to this chapter. I hope that you enjoy and again thanks for all the reviews and follows. R/R**

April awoke to the sound of her cellphone vibrating on her bedside dresser. She couldn't remember why she had chosen such an annoying ring tone, but at the time it had seemed like the better choice considering its alternative. She reached over to grab her cellphone- her face still buried deep in her pillow. She peeked at its screen with one eye open, thankful that it had only been her alarm and not someone calling her, and hit the snooze button. She was still so exhausted and since the hospital was only just a few blocks away she thought it'd be nice to sleep a few extra minutes.

She rolled over towards the other side of her queen sized mattress-hoping to spread out a little further so that her legs could get comfortable, but was forcefully stopped by the warm body that held its place. She felt around for further confirmation that there was actually someone else sharing her bed- her eyes still closed as she appreciated the hardness of her companion's biceps. She smiled softly admiring just how fit her mystery man had been, deciding that she had to have been dreaming. To justify her thoughts she pinched his side hoping that this time she would only feel the sleekness of her satin sheets.

"Ouch, What the hell," a familiar voice called out to her. April sat up straight in bed- her eyes wide open as she scowled at the man lying beside her.

"Jackson?" she questioned taking note of her shirtless best friend smiling back at her. This was definitely not a dream she concluded, looking down at her own body wrapped delicately in her sheets. She wasn't naked, thank goodness. She was wearing Jackson's dress shirt and the blue cotton socks she had worn the night before.

"Good Morning," he said while turning over to face a disheveled April. He had forgotten how adorably sexy she looked in the mornings; he couldn't control the need to kiss her lips as she gazed innocently into his eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No.," April shrieked slapping a confused Jackson on the arm and jumping out of the bed to put some distance between them. Jackson followed her wearing only but an exclusive pair of Calvin Klein's boxer briefs.

"April calm down. What's your problem?"

"Isn't it obvious," she asked pointing a finger at an undressed Jackson. She stalked around the room in search of her belongings finding a t-shirt wedged in between her mattress.

"April I really don't know what you're talking about." She began to unbutton Jackson's dress shirt, feeling his eyes on her as she revealed a glimpse of her emerald satin bra strap. She was right; Jackson could hardly take his eyes off of her let alone control what was happening to him downstairs. She was on the third button when she realized her bra strap was showing.

"Turn around," she commanded as she placed her hand on his shoulder and spun him around so that his back was opposite her. Jackson stood idly in place as he had been told to, although he found April's desire not to dress in front of him a moot point. It's not like he had never seen her before; he could remember a time when he had been privileged enough to explore every crescent of her body and he could remember her enjoying every second of it.

"April don't you think this is a little ridiculous," he snickered turning around to face her. She had managed to slip on one of her old Ohio State t-shirts from when she attended college there and a pair of old navy sweat pants she had grabbed from her dresser drawer.

"Of course it's ridiculous Jackson, haven't you learned by now that I am a very complicated woman?" She grabbed his shirt from the corner of her bed and shoved it in his arms. "Here, go get dressed."

Jackson obliged stepping into her bathroom to dress himself. He couldn't believe he had let time get beside him last night. It had not been his intention to stay the night with April especially since he knew Stephanie had been waiting for him back at his apartment. He had just been having so much fun with April last night at Joe's that he couldn't bring himself to say no when she asked him to come back to her apartment with her. He pulled out his cellphone from his jean pocket and checked his messages. He had six missed calls, five of them belonging to his hot headed girlfriend and the other had been from Karev.

He and Alex had kind of a peculiar friendship; they had only grown closer after the shooting- after he had lost Charles to that maniac gunman. Before they had literally despised each other; Karev had never seemed to like Jackson's appeal with the ladies. He felt as though he was competing for every girl's attention when Jackson was around. Jackson had even had to beat him up once after he tried to take advantage of April. They weren't all that close then, but somehow he felt the need to protect her from their douche of a colleague.

He dialed Alex Karev's number hoping his friend could shine some light on his day. He needed to hear good news because he knew once he stepped out of the bathroom to face April the outcome would not be nice. After three rings the Ped's surgeon answered the phone, letting out a long yawn before saying hello.

"Hey man, you called?" He could hear Alex fumbling with the phone as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, Dude. Things got a little crazy last night?" Jackson furrowed his eyebrow curious as to what his friend was talking about.

"What do you mean got a little crazy? Did something happen at the hospital last night?"

"No Dude. The hospital is the least of your worries; Stephanie showed up last night looking for you." Jackson felt his stomach turning in knots; he knew he would be treading on thin ice with his new girlfriend after standing her up so that he could spend the night with April. "Yeah I'm just glad Jo was there to listen to all her crap. She was crying and carrying on about some big mistake and how she didn't know how she was going to tell you."

"Tell me what, man."

"Dude I don't know, but it sounded kinda serious. Jo wouldn't even spill when I asked her what was going on." Jackson had no clue what Stephanie could have been talking to Jo about, but he knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks man. I should probably call her and see what's going on. I'll see you at the hospital." Jackson hung up the receiver after sharing a quick goodbye with Alex and stepped out into April's bedroom.

She was sitting on the bed twisting her engagement ring on her finger obviously in deep thought over something. She had pulled her long locks up in a tight ponytail leaving her bang out so that it swept over her right eye, Jackson noticed. He walked around the bed and placed his cell phone on the bedside dresser before sitting down next to her. He looked at her closely; her eye lids had begun to swell and her cheeks had turned a bright red. It was pretty obvious to him that she had been crying.

"Are you alright," he asked covering her hand with his own. He could feel her engagement ring pressed against his index finger as he held her hand. She looked up at him, finally, after spending several minutes in silence.

"Jackson, did we sleep together last night?"

* * *

_**The Night Before**_

"_Do you remember that time you punched Karev_? That_ was the most awe-some-ness thing anyone had ever done for me," April confessed her speech a little slurred after consuming three pink panthers and a shot of Jackson's scotch. Jackson smiled at her; it was astounding just how fast she had gone down when he had managed to stay above shaky ground. _

"_I remember, but from what I can tell Karev was asking for it." April let out a soft giggle while giving him a pat on the back. "You probably could of handled him ok yourself; that guy in San Francisco can attest to that."_

"_Yeah with a few drinks in my system I'm a force to be reckoned with," she agreed remembering that incident in San Francisco. That guy had been a complete jerk-insinuating that she had been offered a fellowship because she had slept with one of the examiners on the board. Jackson had been about to knock his lights out after overhearing what he had said but April took control of the situation and went ballistic on him. _

_It had actually been a turn on for Jackson although he refused to admit it. They had slept together that night; it had been all April's idea and even though he knew she was a virgin and that she would probably regret sleeping with him, he couldn't resist being with her. She was incredibly beautiful and after being intimate with her it was obvious that he had already begun developing feelings for his quirky narcotic best friend. _

"_That night changed everything for me," he confessed taking on a more serious tone as he lost himself in her eyes. She bashfully shied away from him taking that moment to take another sip of her beverage. _

"_Yeah those boards were a pain in the ass but you certainly made an impression. I on the other hand totally screwed things up." _

"_April I wasn't talking about the boards', I think you know that." He turned to face her admiring the subtle look of comfort in her eyes. "And you didn't screw anything up, you had a minor setback but this time you're going to blow those examiners away," he said reassuringly while placing his arm around her shoulders to bring her in for a tight squeeze. _

_She didn't know what she was thinking being here with Jackson especially since all she'd wanted to do since they arrived at Joe's was take him back to her apartment where they could be alone. She felt like such a horrible person- wanting Jackson. Her fiancé was probably at home waiting for her nightly phone call; she had made it a habit to check in with him whenever she worked late and to remind him just how much she loved him. She felt disgusted with herself as she snuggled deeper into Jackson's chest- listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. _

"_Thank you," she breathed. "It means a lot to me that I have your support." Jackson looked down at her unable to resist the urge to gently stroke his hand against her flushed cheekbone._

"_Always and forever," he simply replied- his heart swelling at the conviction of his words. He knew that no matter what he would always be there for her; he only hoped that she had faith in his words. _

_Jackson could hear Katy Perry roaring in the background over the loud speakers and he just knew April was going to go wild once she recognized that one of her favorite songs was now playing. It didn't take long before the Trauma surgeon was out of his arms and on top of the bar crooning the words to "Last Friday Night" as she danced drunkenly for the crowd of howling men who had formed a small circle around Jackson. _

_He watched her- tuning out the screams from the other onlookers standing behind him; it was as if she had only been dancing for him. She playfully pranced around the countertop knocking over empty beer bottles with the sole of her shoe before lying down in front of Jackson, who at this point found it difficult to comply with her desire to just be friends. She leaned towards him-grabbing his shirt collar with her teeth and pulled him towards her. She could feel the sexual tension building between them as she gazed seductively into his eyes. She released him and jumped down from the counter to face her audience who were already whistling and applauding her for her sexy musical number. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as she took her bow and sat down next to Jackson. _

"_Wow! That was pretty damn impressive Dr. Kepner." Jackson offered unable to take his eyes off of her. He had seen so much of the woman he first met when they were back in San Francisco in April tonight. She showed confidence- something that Jackson found to be irresistibly sexy. _

"_Thank you Jackson, I guess I'm just full of surprises," she said brushing up against his arm with her chest. Was she flirting with him, Jackson thought taking note of her single dimple as she smiled teasingly at him. _

"_Yes you are, he agreed. Don't I look surprised?" He made his best attempt to appear stunned by her actions- widening his eyes to legitimize his claim. _

"_Why yes, of course you do," April responded exchanging a smile with him. Jackson glanced at his watch alarmed by how much time had passed; he was supposed to meet up with Stephanie tonight at his apartment. He wrinkled his brow upset that he had stood up his girlfriend yet another night; he didn't know how many times he's had to beg for her forgiveness. _

"_Hey what's wrong?" April lifted up his chin so that she was staring directly in his eyes. _

"_Nothing, really, it's just late; I should probably head home." _

"_Oh, she paused. I understand." Jackson could see the look of disappointment in her eyes and he felt horrible that he had to leave when they were actually having a good time and were finally on speaking terms. "Would you mind giving me a ride back to my apartment, I've been drinking and I don't want to take the risk," she asked hoping that he would agree to her request. _

"_So have I, you know. Why don't you give Matt a call or I could call you a taxi if you want." Going back to her apartment would be the wrong move for the two of them. He knew if he was alone with her he wouldn't be able to keep his hands or his lips to himself. April frowned at him a little embarrassed that he had turned her down. Why couldn't he see that she wanted him?_

"_Jackson I asked you, if I wanted to call Matt I would have done so already." She locked her arm in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're taking me home Avery and I'm not going to take no for an answer."_

* * *

April found herself sitting in the attending's lounge listening to Callie rant about her wife's proposal that they make cuts in Orthopedics in order to support she and Alex's Africa project. If it had been a year earlier she would have found it odd that she and Callie had formed such a budding friendship. Back then Mark had served as the orthopedic surgeon's confidant, and April had been just an annoying resident who had like her snagged the role of Chief Resident.

"She knows how much Ortho means to me. Why would she choose my department; she could of easily chosen something less innovative like plastics." April sat down next to the Latino native who was almost in tears and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Callie it's just a suggestion, right? Arizona doesn't make all of the decisions for the board, there must be some type of vote," April explained rubbing tiny circles in her friends back. Callie looked up at her with swollen eyes unable to fight back her tears.

"Yeah but you don't know my wife. Arizona is perky and witty and she has this way of getting exactly what she wants. I might as well kiss my department goodbye and find a new calling. What do you think about Trauma?" As much as she cared for her friend she didn't want her anywhere near her department. Trauma was her baby and she had no intentions in sharing it with anyone other than her mentor Chief Hunt.

"Callie everything's going to be fine, no one's going to cut your budget. Just talk to the other board members; make them see the importance in funding Orthopedics." Callie wrinkled her brow as if she had just put on her thinking cap.

"That's perfect, April. I'll talk to Meredith, and Christina and you can talk to Jackson for me."

"No way am I talking to Jackson Callie. I am not a board member; I can't just go around talking board business," April shrieked getting up from the couch that she and Callie had been sitting on. She hated that she had lost her nerve but after everything that had happened between her and Jackson, she didn't think she should be around him. They had sex, although he couldn't confirm it to be true. He didn't remember much about last night and neither did she; the two had been drinking.

"Why not, are you two still at each other's throats?" she asked giving April a look of discontent. April adjusted her engagement ring; it felt a little loose and was in desperate need of resizing. She'd have to make a point to do so before the wedding.

"Not, exactly."

"So then what's the problem? I really need this favor from you," Callie pleaded hoping April would agree to help her.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, that's all." April darted her eyes towards the floor intentionally avoiding eye contact with her fellow colleague. Callie observed the petite surgeon noticing how uncomfortable she was now that they were on the subject of a certain plastic surgeon.

"Oh my freakin god, you didn't?" Callie asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" April shrugged her shoulders wanting to remain an innocent party in whatever Callie was suggesting she'd done.

"Avery, you two did the nasty, didn't you?" April had been outed and denying her guilt now would only delay the inevitable. Sooner or later someone was going to find out about her indiscretion with Jackson, better it had been Callie and not one of her other peers.

"Yes, she admitted biting her nails. I mean, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, either you had sex or you didn't. Wait a minute was he bad or something?"

"Callie, gosh no," she said striking her on the back with her stethoscope. "It's complicated."

"Ouch," the orthopedic surgeon cried after feeling the sting of her fellow surgeon's scorn. "So what's so complicated?"

"We were drinking, and neither of us has any recollection of what actually happened last night, although the evidence insinuates that we slept together. I don't know what I'm going to tell Matt, he's never going to be able to forgive me for this. He barely forgave me for lying to him about my virginity. I'm doomed, Callie what should I do?"

Callie gave her a comforting hug. "You're going to keep your mouth shut; you don't remember what happened so leave it at that."

"But," April began to say but was interrupted by Dr. Robbins as she entered the lounge. Arizona took in the image of her wife caught in a compromising position with Dr. Kepner- her wife's hands placed firmly on her colleague's shoulders.

"Callie what's going on here," she couldn't stop herself from asking. Callie quickly lowered her hands and greeted her wife with a warm smile.

"Nothing we were just talking." She turned to April, "Dr. Kepner remember what I said, stick to it and don't deter from your plan."

"Of course Dr. Torrez, thanks again for the advice. I should be going now." She walked towards the direction of the door stopping in front of Arizona. "Dr. Robbins," she greeted before making her exit leaving the two women alone. Arizona winked at her gorgeous wife relieved that they were now alone.

"I thought she'd never leave," she said while taking the initiative to lock the door.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you cut me some slack," Jackson yelled closing the blinds to his newly afforded office. Stephanie had been avoiding him all day and he had finally been able to persuade her to talk to him. He wanted to make amends for standing her up last night and she just wasn't being receptive to his apology.

"Jackson how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry isn't going to cut it anymore. I am not someone you can call your girlfriend only when its convenient for you. I have feelings just like any other human being."

"Babe it's not like that, I care about you," he confessed grabbing her hand and intertwining it in his.

Stephanie rolled her eyes completely fed up with Jackson's so called proclamations of love and gratitude. She was in love with him and she didn't want to play second to April Kepner. Not Anymore.

"So where were you last night?" Jackson knew that this question was coming and had even prepared for it, but now he seemed at a loss of words.

"I had to work late; you're a doctor and you know as much as I do about the hours we have to uphold here."

"Jackson how stupid do you think I am; the hospital was the first place I went looking for you last night." Stephanie turned her back to him not wanting him to see the tears that had begun to fall and wiped her face with the palm of her hand.

"You were with her," she said in between sobs. Jackson stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I wasn't with anyone last night. I worked late so I slept here at the hospital." Stephanie turned around to face him; she wanted him to see the pain he had caused her. He looked at her deeply ashamed that he had hurt her in this way; he needed to make things right.

"Jackson I love you but I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else."

"I'm not in love with anyone Stephanie; you are the only woman I care about." Jackson grazed her lips gently with his own and gazed into her warm chocolate eyes.

"Just tell me the truth, where you with her last night?" Jackson nodded- his eyes dropping their gaze and settling on the floor; he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye after his admission of guilt.

"Did you sleep with her," she bellowed- her heart breaking as she waited for his response.

"No, he said initially before cowering his head in defeat. I don't know."

"You don't know, Jackson we're through, she yelled slapping him on the face and exiting his office. Jackson grabbed the side of his face wanting to go after her but the shame he felt made him feel otherwise. This thing that he had with April was clearly unhealthy for him and it was making his life a living hell. He had to move on or else Stephanie wouldn't be the last woman to walk out on him.

* * *

_**Last Night 1:00am**_

_April struggled to unlock her door fumbling with three sets of keys before she was able to finally open the door. Jackson waited patiently behind her debating whether or not he should say his goodbyes and go back to his car or follow her inside. He watched her as she walked into her apartment leaving the door open as she walked out of view. _

"_Aren't you coming in," she hollered at him from inside her apartment. Jackson hesitantly entered her apartment and closed the door behind him. He had never been inside of her new place and still it was everything he would of imagined it to be. The space was small, but she definitely made it her own. There were various photos of her family back in Moline hanging on her walls and memorandums from her time at Ohio State. He picked up a frame that held a picture of her siblings. Kimmie and Libby were hand in hand and little April Kepner stood in the center of the two girls barely carrying her baby sister Alice. She was adorable even then as she played the role of the protective older sister. _

"_What are you doing?" April asked as she entered the living room carrying a glass of wine. Jackson gently put down the photograph and turned around to face his host. She was wearing a smug look on her face as she took a sip of wine. _

"_I was just looking around. You're place is nice." He glanced at his watch a little afraid to see the time; it was after one in the morning. _

"_Thank you," she said while taking a seat on her loveseat. Jackson followed her taking his place beside her. He grabbed her glass of wine from her and placed it down on her glass coffee table. _

"_Do you really think you should be drinking that? You've had way too much to drink as it is." _

"_So what are you now my babysitter," she retorted- her face forming an unwelcomed frown. _

"_No, I'm just the man who cares enough about you to see you well than to allow you to be hospitalized for alcohol poisoning because you had way too much to drink," he fought back finishing off her glass of wine- not wanting it to go to waste. _

"_Fair enough, Jackson can I ask you something?" April knew that she was going to be entering unnamed territory and their conversation could end badly but she didn't care. Jackson nodded waiting for her to continue. "Do you believe in second chances?"_

"_I do, but not everyone deserves one." April scooted a little closer to him so that there was little to no space between them._

"_Do I deserve a second chance Jackson because I can't help but think I've ruined things between us?" Jackson pulled her close to him bringing her head to his chest as he held her firmly in place. _

"_April you deserve whatever you want," he said gently stroking his fingers through her hair. God he was still so in love with her, he thought as he stared down at the woman in his arms. Even after all of the hurt she caused him, he still found himself wanting to give April her heart's desire. _

_She looked up at him wanting to look in his eyes as she expressed what was truly on her mind. "What if I want you?" Jackson grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely pulling her on top of him as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He could no longer fight the urges he had been having all evening, and neither could she taking the initiative to unbutton his dress shirt as he laid her back against her mattress. She sat up for a moment lifting her shirt up over her head and letting it fall somewhere on the floor of her bedroom. _

"_Are we really about to do this," Jackson questioned staring down at her exposed chest. She was wearing an emerald satin bra and it looked perfect against her milky complexion. She smiled at him momentarily before rolling over to puke on the floor. Luckily her clothes had been there to catch the remnants of her food which made for an easy clean up._

"_Sorry," she said humiliated that she had thrown up at a time where it was least appropriate. She had been just about to make love to the man of her dreams and it had been a very long time since she had succumbed to her sexual urges. _

"_It's alright." Jackson got out of bed and balled up her damaged clothing. "Where should I put this?"_

"_The wash room is down the hall, there should be a dirty hamper at the entrance," she said getting up to walk to the restroom. She was in desperate need of a mouth gargling._

_Jackson entered the quaint space she called a wash room and placed her garments in her dirty clothes basket. He took a quick detour stopping at the hall bathroom so that he could wash the filth from his hands, after all he had been handling vomit stained clothing. By the time he returned to her bedroom April had managed to slip on his dress shirt and was fast asleep underneath her satin sheets. She was so damn adorable lying there in a fetal position- he couldn't stop himself from snuggling in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and positioned himself in a spooning position loving how good it felt to hold her in his arms. _

"_I love you," he whispered softly before nodding off to sleep, unable to imagine sharing another moment with anyone other than her._

**I had a hard time writing this chapter but I hope that it was still somewhat enjoyable. I will try to get the next update in by Friday but please dont hate me if I cant reach the deadline. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled Friday morning so I might be going on a mini hiatus after my next update. Thanks again for all your support. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT AFTER MY SURGERY MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO BORROW A LONER UNTIL I AM ABLE TO EITHER REPAIR MY COMPUTER OR BUY A NEW ONE. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY! R/R**

"You've gone viral," Callie announced as April entered the attendings' locker room wearing an evident frown on her face.

"I didn't know you were that type of girl." April dropped the duffle bag she had been carrying and approached the orthopedic surgeon.

"Look at you twerk," Callie snickered holding up her I pad so that April could catch a glimpse of herself dancing on top of the bar like nobody's business.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that's me." She shook her head in dismay almost wanting to puke when she recognized Jackson sitting amongst the crowd. She watched as she took hold of his shirt collar with her teeth, unimpressed by her inappropriate behavior. "How did you get this?"

"One of the interns was watching it with a buddy yesterday and I just so happened to walk past them when I saw you shaking your fanny for a bunch of drunken horny men." Callie swatted her friend on the butt causing April to almost jump out of her pants.

"Callie," she scolded a little embarrassed by her friend's unwelcoming display. If Arizona had been there she might not have found Callie's gesture amusing.

"Sorry was that too much?"

April took a step back allowing her head to brush against the row of lockers behind her. "Yeah, but it's ok. I have other things to worry about- like how I'm going to explain this video to my handsome fiancé."

Callie rolled her eyes at the red head- it was no surprise that April was a worrier; she only hoped that one day she'd grow out of it and finally accept life for what it was- unpredictable. "You were only having a little fun Kepner; he can't possibly be mad at you for that."

April quickly pulled her navy blue scrub top over her head adjusting her ponytail as she gave herself a final look over before putting on her white lab coat. "I don't know Callie; Matthew's views are very conservative and I don't think he's going to take this lightly."

"He's just uptight because you're not breaking him off some of that country lovin. I'm telling you having sex will take away some of that tension he's holding on to and you'll have yourself a more relaxed and happy man."

"You know that is not going to happen. Matthew and I are trying to do what's right for the both of us and having premarital sex just isn't in the cards for us. I've tried that with Jackson and that went absolutely nowhere, hell it almost landed us a baby. I could be bare foot and pregnant right now and believe me I would be the worst pregnant woman Seattle has ever seen. I would definitely drive Jackson crazy with my baby safety plans and my overbearing need to have whatever I want. I'd totally be a Momzilla, right?"

"Actually Momzilla's an understatement," Alex interrupted as he rounded the corner after overhearing the tail end of their conversation. "You'd be more like Kris Jenner on speed or something; you'd be that kid's worst nightmare."

"Whatever Alex- I'm sure the same thing could be said about you- with your self-gratified egotistical bullshit, I doubt anyone would even want to have your kid," April countered placing her duffle bag in her locker and slamming its door shut.

Alex tucked his hands in his pants pocket and leaned against the wall. He was surprised April had even had the courage to say something like that to him. It was kind of nice to see her step out of her shell and tell him off. He also thought the quirky red head was sexy especially now that she was glaring at him as if she was shooting daggers at his face. He wouldn't dare tell her that; he had no intentions in being the fourth wheel in her little love triangle with Jackson and the paramedic.

"Wow Kepner I didn't realize you had that in you, it kinda turned me on."

April watched as he grabbed his crouch and made googly eyes at her- she wasn't impressed by his obscene gesture; in fact, she found it a little disgusting. She was thankful when Callie walked over to him and punched him right where the sun doesn't shine causing him to curl over onto the floor screaming like a two year old that just got told he couldn't have any ice cream.

"Asshole," she said while standing over him. She walked over to Callie who was smiling in triumph after having humiliated Alex and gave her a much commended high five. The two surgeons walked towards the entrance of the locker room giggling as they looked back at Alex who was still lying on the floor.

"Should we leave him here?" April asked her colleague feeling a little sorry for her ex roommate.

Callie furrowed her eyebrow, "Why not, he'll be fine in a few minutes anyway." April nodded turning to her friend before exiting the locker room. She had wanted to tell her something before Alex came in and interrupted their much needed girl time.

"Matthew and I have a date tonight, she announced as the two surgeons disappeared down the hall in the direction of the pit both prepared to start their day.

Callie interlocked her arm in April's completely content with their new found companionship. It felt nice to finally have someone to talk to especially since she had lost the only friend she had ever had. She missed him more than she ever expected to, and her daughter Sophia reminded her more and more of the arrogant much older plastic surgeon.

"Do tell," she said with a certain sparkle in her eye.

April welcomed her with a wholehearted smile, "Gladly."

* * *

So does Dr. Avery know yet?" Jo inquired while staring back at her fellow intern. She and Stephanie were hiding out on the roof avoiding their insecurities and the men in their lives. Jackson had not stopped calling Stephanie since their spat a few days ago, it didn't help his case now that the video of him and April was now circling the internet. It was the closest thing to internet porn she and Jo had ever seen, and it only pissed her off even more.

"Of course not. This is my problem and I don't need him trying to tell me what to do."

"Steph he deserves to know, you don't need to go through this alone, you need all the support you can get to survive this," Jo pleaded while lying back against the wall- her legs crossed Indian style.

Stephanie smiled amiably at her friend thankful that she was so concerned about her. It truly made her feel like she had someone on her side looking out for her- something she was desperately missing from Jackson. He was in love with someone else and the sooner he realized that the sooner she could move on from the mess of a relationship she shared with the plastic surgeon.

"That's what I have you for. Jo you've been so great and I don't know what I would of done if I had been forced to share my secret with Jackson instead of spilling my darkest thoughts to you."

Jo wrinkled her nose a little disturbed by Stephanie's decision to keep Jackson in the dark. She knew if something this big was happening to her, Alex would be the first person to know; he meant that much to her, but yet she was hiding out from him because she was too afraid to admit just how deep her feelings ran for the Pediatric Surgeon. She grabbed her friend's arm and turned herself around so that they were facing the same direction.

"You need to tell him, you cannot hide something this important from the man that you love, wrong or not. He's only human, and as humans we make mistakes- mistakes that sometimes hurt the people we care about the most. Jackson cares about you, so you need to give him the least bit of your time and tell him what's really been going on."

"I don't think I can Jo." Stephanie could feel the sting of her hot tears as they streamed down her face; she hadn't been able to keep them from falling. "I can't stand to be in the same room with him, the pain is too overwhelming."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do Jo, that's why its hurts to keep this from him. I know that he feels something for me but it isn't enough. He doesn't love me like he loves her and he's either too blind to see it or just freakin selfish," Stephanie yelled before cradling her face in her hands.

She was so sick of turning a blind eye when it came to Jackson and April's unusual relationship. She had no intentions in playing second to the trauma surgeon, at least not anymore. Things were changing for her in a big way and she had little patience for men who were afraid of commitment.

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her pink scrub top and ran her fingers through her tight curls. She leaned her head into Jo's shoulder and locked their arms together- finding comfort in her companionship.

"Isn't it amazing that even after four years of med school, we're still just as boy crazy as we were when we were just awkward teens trying to find their place in society," Jo added losing herself in the perfection of the clouds she so admired. She had been staring at one for several minutes now trying to decipher whether or not it looked like Larry King or Jay Leno from the tonight show.

"Yeah nothing's really changed since back then; well accept that we have our own set of bills and the freedom to make our own decisions. Can you believe I still read seventeen magazine faithfully as if I hadn't aged a day over sixteen?" Both girls giggled in unison taking a moment to reflect on the days when getting through high school seemed like their only worries.

"I think you're right Jo," Stephanie admitted peering out over the ledge of the roof. "I should tell Jackson the truth before I decide the best course of action for myself."

"Finally you agree with me. It's the right thing to do; you know maybe Jackson will be more supportive than you think."

"Maybe, but I really don't think I'll be getting my happily ever after any time soon. Jackson's one hell of a man and I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want things to work out between us, but I really don't see that happening."

Jo felt her pager vibrating from the depths of her scrub pocket. It was Jackson paging her which was odd because she wasn't on his service today. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Stephanie asked staring at her with a peculiar look on her face. Jo stood up from the spot she had been sitting at as did Stephanie as she waited for Jo's response.

"I have to head back, Dr. Avery's paging me." The sound of Jackson's name made Stephanie shiver which was something she hadn't anticipated. She pressed her hands over her scrubs trying to straighten out any wrinkles that might of formed after sitting on the ground.

"I didn't know you were on Jackson's service today?"

"I'm not," Jo answered before exiting the roof leaving a confused Stephanie alone to battle her thoughts.

"Oh," she replied as she watched Jo retreat back into the hospital on her way to see the plastic surgeon.

* * *

"Can you believe she just punched me in the nuts and left me there screaming like some chump. I swear if she had been a dude I would of beat her ass," Alex ranted while closing up his three year old patient who not only had a cleft nose but had just received a bilateral ventricular bypass from the assistance of Yang and Jackson. Jackson had no problem scrubbing in on the risky surgery because these days surgeries hardly came by now that he had taken a more prominent role in the running of the hospital.

"Wait a minute Callie's your boss's wife and technically she's your boss too man. You can't just go around making threats like your invincible," Jackson replied checking his watch for the time. He had paged Jo just moments ago and he was sure she'd be waiting for him in his office in only a matter of moments.

"Well if you're going to punch a grown man in the nuts, don't you think there should be consequences? I don't believe in hitting women, trust me, but dude I wish somehow Callie could lose out on a surgery or something or take a budget cut, you can sympathize with me right buddy; my balls would be so grateful to you if somehow you made Callie's life miserable."

Jackson chuckled at his roommate's request- knowing that he would never go against his own beliefs in order to satisfy Alex's streak for revenge. "Are you serious man?"

"Yeah sort of, Revenge is sweet man," Alex admitted while finally applying the last suture to his patient's chest. "Isn't that beautiful Yang," said Alex drawing his attention to the cardiothoracic surgeon who had all but saved his patient's life.

Christina lowered her eyes over the mask she had been wearing and gave Alex a long and hard stare. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm just glad it's over so I don't have to stand here and listen to you two babies cry about your stupid melodrama. I feel like I'm front in center in another teenage drama. I'm out of here," she finished whilst pulling off her scrub cap and exiting the OR. The two men looked at each other, then to Christina as she left the room hoping to keep their composure.

"She's crazy," Jackson offered after it was obvious that Yang had already left the OR and had no reason to come back. Alex had just finished telling Morgan- the surgical nurse on his service, that she had clearance to take the patient back to recovery. She obliged wheeling the patient out of the OR and down the hall in the direction of the cardio recovery wing.

"Yeah man, no doubt." Alex followed Jackson into the scrub room, removed his tainted gloves and turned on the faucet so that he could thoroughly wash his hands. "So about Callie, will you think about it Avery?"

Jackson removed his scrub cap after just finishing washing his hands and ran his hand across his shaven head. He was starting to feel a little annoyed by Alex's desperateness; so what if his ego was hurt; there was no way Jackson was going to entertain his quarrel with the orthopedic surgeon. "No way Karev, I can't purposely punish someone just because my roommate wants me to. I would be abusing my position and risking it at the same time."

"Whatever, I just thought I'd ask." Alex turned to leave stopping at the door to say something more. "I need to give my patient's father an update on his status; I'll see you at home man."

Jackson waited for the Ped's surgeon to leave then he followed in behind him walking in the direction of his office. He knew Jo was probably combing her mind trying to figure out why he had asked to see her. For obvious reasons he needed to see what was going on with Stephanie since she wasn't accepting his calls or any of his advances. In passing an on call room he overheard familiar voices coming from inside. He didn't want to be rude by entering the room so he waited outside hoping to hear a glimpse of what they were saying inside.

"What did he want with you, what did you say to him?" Stephanie screamed at Jo unable to manage her emotions from getting the best of her.

"Nothing, he never even showed up. I waited for him at least a half hour before you came rushing into his office like a mad woman." Jo tried to reach for Stephanie's hand but was rudely rejected as she swatted her hand away from her. "Stephanie you need to calm down, this is insane."

"I can't help myself from getting angry. My emotions are all over the place and I'm pissed at Jackson for sleeping with April. How could he have done this to me?"

"Whoa, I thought he never admitted to that," Jo countered moving an inch closer to Stephanie hoping to take hold of her so that she could console her distraught friend.

"Being too drunk to remember doesn't give him a free pass. He slept with her Jo, I could see the truth in his eyes even though he had no idea what happened. How can I ever tell him the truth now, he'll never be able to love me."

"Don't you go there Stephanie, he needs to know in fact you're going to tell him right now. I'll page him, said Jo pulling out her medical pager and putting in Jackson's extension."

Jackson recognized the chime of his pager going off ignoring it as he continued to listen in on his girlfriend's conversation. He hadn't realized just how deeply he had hurt her; it pained him to see her so broken and lost. He needed to know what was going on with her but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt what was transpiring before him.

"Jo Don't, Please." Jo flashed her pager in Stephanie's face revealing the message she had sent him asking him to meet her in the on call room.

"It's too late, so you're just going to have to prepare yourself to tell him what's happening to you."

"What's the point," she said sounding defeated as she sat down on the bed. "I'm dealing with it on my own; in fact I made an appointment for a week from today to take care of it, so really what's the point in telling him I'm getting rid of his baby."

Jo sat next to her on the bed placing her arm around her shoulder, "No Steph, you can't go through with this without telling him. This life that is growing inside of you is a part of him too."

That was not what Jackson had expected to hear; his girlfriend was pregnant and she hated him so much that she was getting rid of his kid. He didn't know how to process that information and talking to her now wouldn't resolve the shame or the guilt he felt at this moment. He took a deep breath feeling the quarter sized lump that had formed in his throat hoping to suppress the tears that were leaking from his eye lids. He couldn't remember ever wanting to cry but now after hearing that he had fathered a life, a life that because of his faults would not see the light of day. It made him sick. He made himself sick. He could hear the two women sobbing from inside and took the cue to walk away-his own tears fiercely blinding his face. He found an empty corridor finding solace on the floor.

"Get it together Jackson," he said aloud holding his face in his hands.

"Jackson are you ok?"

Jackson felt a hand take hold of his shoulder and looked up at the woman that stood above him. April was wearing a lavender strapless dress that stopped just before her knee accented by a pair of silver heels and the most beautiful set of pearls he had ever seen. Her hair was tied loosely in a bun and her bang swept to the right of her face. Jackson was taken aback by how beautiful she looked; she looked like an angel staring down at him with deep caring eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said opting not to discuss how incredibly sad he felt after overhearing the news of Stephanie's pregnancy. He didn't think he could just let her go through with ending his baby's life, a life that he helped create.

"Thank you," she said with a pleasant smile, "but are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressed. Where are you headed? Do you have a hot date with the paramedic?"

"Yes I do, but you're avoiding the question? Talk to me Jackson." She sat down next to him on the floor hoping she wouldn't get her dress dirty. She had spent hours picking out this dress because she wanted to look perfect for Matt on their date. It had been a while since they had been out on a real date and she was looking forward to having a night of fun and romance for a change.

Jackson wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned his head back against the wall taking a deep breath and exhaling as he thought of what he should say next. He didn't want to burden her with his conflicting feelings about Stephanie and the baby or the way he felt about her.

"I Just found out I'm going to be a father today."

"Oh" April replied feeling a little uncomfortable by his earlier statement. A baby was a huge step and she didn't know if this news was something she should be happy about.

"Oh is all you have to say. No congratulations for your former best friend."

April assertively slapped his bicep, "Jackson I'm sorry. This is big news and I really didn't know what to say. When did you find out?"

"Just now, I overheard Stephanie talking to Jo about it. Can you believe she's been keeping this from me for weeks?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"No, I don't really think she was going to. She's going to abort the baby," he confessed feeling the need to bury his face in her chest. He felt the tears fill his eyes until there was no more room left to hold them inside.

"Oh Jackson, I am so sorry." April placed both hands on Jackson's face and stared firmly into his eyes. She felt a sudden sense of sadness as she looked into his solemn blue eyes; she wanted so badly to be there for him but she didn't know how to comfort him.

"April I don't know what to do, I'm losing my baby before I even had a chance to decide if I wanted it."

"Jackson you can't give up; you have to convince her to keep the baby. Show her the man that I know you are."

"How can I when all she sees is the man that hurt her." Jackson cowered his head unable to look April in her eyes for the shame he felt had total control over him.

April lifted his chin up so that she could look him straight in the eyes. She needed him to see how much she cared about him. She needed him to know how important he was to her.

"Jackson, do you know what I see?" She watched Jackson reluctantly shrug his shoulders and reply with a no. "I see a brilliant, enduring man. A kind, warm hearted man who loves harder than anyone I know." April could feel her eyes watering as she tapped into her true feelings for the man before her. She couldn't stop herself from saying more, or doing more. She found herself lost in his eyes like she had been time and time again.

"Jackson I love you," she confessed taking hold of his lips with her own. She felt his mouth cave into hers kissing her with a passion she had yet to feel since they had broken up. She wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb smiling at him as more tears escaped her eyelids.

Jackson couldn't believe what was happening to him, the woman of his dreams had just confessed her love for him. There was nothing in their way.

"April," Matthew called out to them having witnessed the intimate moment between his fiancé and the plastic surgeon.

April parted from Jackson's embrace and looked towards her fiancé who was holding a bouquet of a dozen purple lilies.

"Matthew, I"

"Stop, how could you? I loved you." Matthew dropped the bouquet of flowers on the floor and turned to walk away. He wanted so badly to destroy Jackson who was quietly sitting on the floor beside his fiancé. How could he have been so foolish to think that she had gotten over her ex, and was ready to move on with him? He felt like a complete idiot.

"Matthew wait," April screamed after him but she was too late because he didn't even bother to turn around soon disappearing down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update but here is Chapter Five. I hope you enjoy and like always thanks for your support and your reviews.**

April nervously looped her engagement ring around her finger as she stared across the dinner table at Matthew who had given her the silent treatment for most of the evening. She was surprised he had even agreed to dinner with her after she had stomped all over his heart just weeks ago, but he still loved her. That was the only comfort she had after all the hurt she had caused him. She had sent him through an emotional roller coaster; loving him one minute and loving someone else the next. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it that her feelings for Jackson had somehow resurfaced. She wasn't sure if they had ever left deciding that she had been subconsciously hiding her feelings for Jackson from herself and everyone else that mattered to her.

"Do you plan on not talking to me the whole evening?" April regretfully asked eyeing her glass of wine wanting desperately to take another sip. Matthew glared at her as if her words had somehow offended him and wiped his mouth after just taking a bite of steak.

"There's not a lot I want to say to you. I'm just trying to enjoy a pleasant meal and not focus on the fact that sitting across from you is literally making me sick."

"Matthew I didn't ask you to dinner to be insulted and I know you didn't agree to join me tonight just so you could bash me for all the wrong I've done. We are in a relationship that needs repairing and I'm here to fix it." She felt her face warming up and she knew she had about thirty seconds before her emotions got the best of her. "I need to make things right between us."

"Why? So that you can feel better about yourself?" He peered into her warm chocolate eyes hating that every time he looked at her he got sucked back in. She was so god damn beautiful and he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt such a strong connection with another woman. "If you're expecting me to just forgive and forget then you're delusional."

"Matthew I'm not fooling myself; I know that you are hurt and that you are going to need time to move past what happened. I love you and I just hope that one day my love will be enough to earn your forgiveness."

"You love me?" he said sarcastically gripping both of his hands on the sides of the table they were seated at. "But you love him too, right?"

April narrowed her eyebrows, "That's not fair. We've talked about this and you know that Jackson is out of the picture."

"She loves me," he yelled while standing up from the table so that his audience could get a better look at him. He looked down at April who looked utterly embarrassed and smiled to himself feeling justified in his actions.

April turned uncomfortably in her seat disappointed that this dinner had not gone the way she had hoped it would. She thought that somehow the sensitive caring man she had fallen in love with and had agreed to marry would show up tonight. She had been wrong, because the man who was standing across from her was bitter and cold and had no sympathy for their relationship that hung in the balance. "Sit down, you're making a scene," she said tugging on the end of his shirt sleeve.

"Clearly," he huffed taking a seat at the table. "I think we're kidding ourselves here, you're not in love with me April. So let's just rip the band-aid off now before either of us says or does something that we'll both regret."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you; you're still my dream guy and I want to marry you like we planned. I want to be married back home in Moline in my father's church with all of my friends and family there to support us. I want to put on my white dress and have my father give me away to you, no one else. I want to be Mrs. Matthew Taylor, please don't deprive me of that dream."

"April I want so badly to believe you, but how can I when your heart belongs to another man. I've waited my whole life to find you, and if I'm honest I don't want to give up on us."

April felt her voice catch in her throat; she was so pleased to hear him say those words. It gave her comfort that he wasn't ready to end things between them. She hurt him so badly on the offset that she and Jackson could resolve their relationship and have something more than they ever expected to. The reality of that happening was clearly a long shot since he was now going to be a father in just thirty-two weeks; Stephanie had just entered into her 8th week of pregnancy.

"I am so happy you said that Matt; we can make this work if we both try," she said reaching for his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "It can be our fresh start- it'd be like getting to know each other all over again. I can move in with you and we can start planning the wedding together like we talked about."

"Wait," he interrupted her his voice taking a more serious tone. "You are not moving in with me nor are we planning a wedding when we don't even know if we are going to work out."

"I'm sorry; I just thought you would want to pick up where we left off. It wasn't that long ago when you asked me to move in with you."

"Come on April, that was weeks ago and you never even gave me a real answer. Besides, you just told me you had feelings for your ex not even a month ago and you expect us to pick up where we left off; I can't do that."

April took a deep breath exhaling slowly as she made the conscious decision that Matthew was right. She was rushing things-wanting to keep everything as it was prior to their breakup. She was being exceptionally naive to think that they could continue forward with their wedding plans as if she hadn't told him that she had feelings for another man. She smiled at him briefly holding on to the possibility that tonight they had made some progress towards the mending of their estranged relationship.

"I really wanted a fresh start a do over. Do you think we can start over?" she pleaded her eyes begging him to say yes and agree to give them another shot.

"If you're willing to take things slow, I'll consider it.

"Yes, of course," She screamed before leaning over the table to give him a tender kiss on the lips. He accepted her advance deepening the kiss and taking her by surprise.

"And no more talk of wedding bells and white dresses, not until we're ready to recommit ourselves to the idea of spending the rest of our lives together, understood?"

"Yea I understand, no wedding talk," she agreed unable to hide the wide-spread grin that shown on her face. "So what do you think about chocolate truffle cakes, delicious right?"

"April what on earth am I going to do with you."

"Love me," she answered back feeling a lot better about her relationship than she had when she first arrived at the restaurant.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Perfect."

* * *

_Three Weeks Earlier_

"_Matthew wait," April called out to him as he stalked down the corridor towards the direction of the fire escape. Jackson pulled her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him. He couldn't just let her go not when things between them had not been resolved._

"_Let him go, he needs time to cool off, and besides we're not done here." _

"_Jackson I can't just let him leave without an explanation. He's hurting because of me and that doesn't sit well with me," April calmly stated peeking over her shoulder at the exit Matthew had just gone through. She nervously clasped her hands together in an attempt to keep them from trembling, but was unsuccessful as her fingers continued to twitch._

"_Matthew's an adult; he doesn't need you to cover his wounded heart with a band-aid that could just as easily be ripped off. He's furious right now; I don't know what he saw but if I had walked in on my fiance kissing her estranged best friend, talking to her would be the furthest thing from my mind. Personally I would have probably beaten the guy's ass and asked questions later." _

"_That's not a very nice thing to say and Matthew's not the violent type. He's kind and selfless and he would never physically harm another person no matter how mad he might be."_

"_Maybe I'm wrong, but talking to him now will only make things worse for you."_

"_Jackson I have to"_

"_Do you even know what you're going to say," he interrupted her-his emotions getting the best of him. "I mean come on, you just told me you loved me; did you mean that or were you just trying to make me feel better?" _

"_I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."_

"_OK and I'm guessing you shouldn't have kissed me either."_

"_No, I shouldn't have. I'm engaged and you're going to be a father. We could never work even if we both wanted us to," she admitted taking a step backwards to put some distance between them. She had made a mistake by foolishly blurting out her feelings for him, as much as she cared for him, there was just too much happening in their lives for them to be together. _

"_I don't believe that. I love you April. I never stopped and you expect me to forget what just happened here."_

"_Yes." She agreed. "I don't know." Jackson grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head against the wall they were standing in front of. He listened to her breathe as he stared into her eyes unable to drop his gaze. He needed her and he was tired of going back and forth with his feelings for her. He didn't want to hide how he felt any longer. _

"_Be with me," he breathed while admiring the sudden look of desire on her face. It was obvious she wanted him too whether she admitted it or not. She stared at him in silence finding it hard to speak. She didn't know how to respond to his proposal; a part of her wanted nothing more than to say yes and succumb to her desires, but her conscience wouldn't let her forget that she had a heartbroken fiance who she also cared deeply for. _

"_Jackson this isn't right," she whispered back unable to lose sight of his lips. She had stared at them for a while wanting to taste the sweetness of his lips once more. She just hadn't had the courage to kiss him again considering her fiance had only just walked in on them minutes ago. _

"_Why are you fighting this? I want this so badly April I can taste it." He squeezed her hands firmly balling them up in a fist and positioned his head on her bare shoulder. He breathed softly against the nape of her neck sending shivers down the small of April's back._

"_Stephanie's pregnant," she said wishing it not to be true. He had gotten an intern pregnant and it wouldn't be long before every resident, nurse, attending, or staff member found out just how dirty Jackson had been. It was a lot for her to think about and being with him would definitely be challenging now that Stephanie would be permanently in the picture. How exactly was she supposed to compete with the mother of his unborn child, she was no match for the bond that they will obviously have with each other now that they would be sharing a little life. _

"_Yes she is, and believe me I'm going to talk to her and make sure that she knows that I want to keep this baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just stood by and watched her end such an innocent life. I don't want you to worry about Stephanie, I love you and I am committed to starting over with you if you'll have me."_

_April struggled with the words she wanted to say rendering her speechless. She found it hard to focus when Jackson was standing so close to her staring at her as if she meant everything to him. She was engaged to one of the most honorable men she had ever had the privilege of meeting yet now she questioned if he was even the man she wanted to spend the longevity of her life with. She cared for him; she even loved him, but she could admit that she never felt emotionally attached to him. She didn't feel the intensity the undeniable pull that she felt towards Jackson, it was simply blah, routine and incredibly boring. With Jackson she felt invigorating, alive, spontaneous and care free and she didn't know how to turn it off even now that they were no longer together. _

"_Are you going to say something," Jackson filled the silence unintentionally interrupting her thoughts. _

"_I need some time to figure things out. I care for you so much Jackson but I can't make a decision like this on a whim; I have to think things through." _

_He released her hands from his grasp unpinning her from the wall. She was right; this was not something that should be decided at a moment's notice. She was engaged whether he liked it or not and if she was going to choose him then he wanted it to be for all the right reasons. "Take your time April, I am in no rush. I told you how I felt and now I'm leaving my heart in your hands."_

"_Thank you Jackson," she replied with an affectionate smile. "I should probably go and find Matthew; we have a lot to talk about." _

"_Yeah, go ahead. I'm sure he's probably cooled off by now." _

"_OK we'll talk later," she said walking off in the direction of the fire escape. She had made it half way down the hall when she realized she had to turn back. "Jackson," she screamed chasing behind him determined to catch up to the plastic surgeon._

"_April what's wrong?" He wasn't able to say anything further because her lips were on his ravaging him as if it was their last rendezvous. He welcomed her lips graciously indulging in the moment because he never knew when he'd get another chance to have her close to him. _

"_I meant what I said before," she declared between kisses. "I love you Jackson, I always have, probably always will." He was relieved to hear those words especially since they were coming from the perky red-head he adored so much. She smiled at him holding her arms around his neck with a certain twinkle in her eye. "I have to go," she said releasing her arms from around his neck. _

_He nodded before giving her a tender smile as she turned to walk away. Although she didn't confirm that she was choosing him, after what had just transpired he was very optimistic that he'd be seeing more of the trauma surgeon. He smiled to himself as he walked the opposite direction down the corridor towards the east wing of the hospital. He was going to be __o__k after all, he thought now that April was going to be a large part of his life and nothing was going to get in their way after tonight._

* * *

"Can you believe he has the audacity to walk around this hospital as if he's some kind of plastics god. Who cares if he represents three-fourths of the board, or that he's the best damn plastic surgeon Seattle's had since Sloan died. He's still that pompous man whore who got an intern pregnant if you ask me," Christina complained to Meredith while shuffling through the fifty pages of hospital chatter that was her patient's chart.

Meredith leaned against the counter of the nurse's station a little overwhelmed by the day she had had. She found it difficult to agree with the cardiothoracic surgeon because she had seen Jackson grow into a very confident capable surgeon, leaving behind the days of indecision and inexperience. Sure he had gotten Stephanie pregnant but really how was that any different from when Burke, Christina's superior, had gotten her pregnant her intern year. "Christina don't you think you're being a tad bit of a hypocrite."

"No. Absolutely not. The man thinks he can just flaunt his good looks all over this hospital and get every woman to spread eagle for him. It's sick. He's worse than Karev Mer only he's much easier on the eyes."

"OK Christina why are you so determined to belittle Avery's character when you yourself are no better? Weren't you the girl who got pregnant by the head of Cardiothoracic Surgery her intern year?" Meredith pointed out not willing to spare the surgeon's feelings if she even had any. She loved Christina; she was her best friend, but even she could admit that Christina could be a bitch.

"Wow Meredith are you Avery's little cheerleader or are you still calling yourself my friend," Christina countered barely looking over her patients chart as she gave Meredith a stern look.

"Christina now you know that isn't true. You are my person and I'm always on your side, but I can't understand what Jackson could have done to get you this upset."

"Easy," Jackson said interrupting Meredith after overhearing most of their conversation. "Christina's upset with me because her outlandish proposal for a new cardiothoracic wing is still sitting on my desk and has not been brought to the board." He turned to face the Vietnamese surgeon who was trying her best not to divulge her position. "Right, Christina."

Christina placed the chart she had gone over on the counter top and folded her arms in one another. "It's a great plan Avery. Cardiothoracic surgery makes up nearly half of this hospital's patient count and my god, just think how much a new wing could benefit this hospital. More room means more patients. More patients means more surgeries and I can keep going if you want me too."

"Christina I get it. Really, I do, but what you're proposing would cost way more than this hospital can withstand. It's not worth potentially decimating what little revenue we have to keep our doors open, so let's table this until we're in a better position to consider this new wing." Jackson looked at both surgeons amazed by how completely opposite both women were but yet they were each other's best friends. Meredith had discovered that a family was what she wanted after all marrying Derek and adopting baby Zola. Christina however would prefer to be the distant aunt than to be somebody's mom a sentiment that didn't always work for her relationship with the chief of surgery.

"I can agree with that," Meredith replied avoiding eye contact with Christina who she knew was reeling over Avery's decision to pull the plug on her proposal.

Jackson smiled at Meredith noticing how doting she looked as an expecting mom to be. He couldn't help but think of Stephanie who before he knew it would be wearing her baby bump proudly. "Thanks Dr. Grey," he said graciously before turning to face Christina who was beside herself with fury. "Christina."

"Fine, I guess it's for the best for now," she answered back feeling defeated.

"Good," he stated firmly and looked down at his pager. "I have a consult in just a few minutes so I will see you two later."

Meredith acknowledged his departure with a solemn nod of her head while Christina mumbled obscenities under her breath.

"What an ass, Christina proclaimed after she was sure Dr. Avery was far enough away from them that he wouldn't hear her insulting him.

"Christina will you just let this go," Meredith begged gathering her charts as she prepared to make her departure.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Jackson dashed through the PED's hall glancing at his watch in fear of being late for his consult. He had a bad habit of being tardy at the worst possible time and today was no different; his only regret was that he had stopped to talk to Christina and Meredith instead of heading straight for the PED's wing. He spotted his destination relieved that he was only just a few minutes behind schedule and quickly moved in its direction; however he didn't anticipate bulldozing his colleague along the way.

"I'm sorry, are you OK?" he asked extending a hand to the red-head that had landed on her bottom.

"Yea I'm fine." She accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up, taking note of the firmness in his grip. He had strong hands, hands that were made for a surgeon of his caliber.  
"I'm sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going instead of burying myself in my notes," she offered bending down to pick up her things.

He joined her on the floor unable to resist his natural desire to be chivalrous towards the trauma surgeon he knew so well. "You don't have to be sorry April," he said placing his hand on hers. He felt her hand twinge underneath his as if she was fighting with the notion to withdraw her hand from his; he wouldn't blame her if she did. He had been the one to hurt her this time by giving up the fight for her. He had told himself that she wasn't worth it, the heartache, the indecisiveness; he had a pregnant girlfriend that was going to need him around and that didn't exactly leave room for his relationship with April. "I was rushing and I wasn't paying attention so if anyone deserves an apology it's you."

'Dr. Avery that's not necessary, really I'm fine," she replied gathering up the last of her things. She couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago she had been ready to break things off with Matthew and be with Jackson. It pained her to think about that period in her life when she had been stupid and weak. Really she should have known better than to trade in something so simple and stress free for a man with more problems than he could count. But, she loved him and that was the only thing that made sense to her.

"Dr. Avery huh, so when did we stop addressing each other by a first name basis?" he rightfully asked.

"We're colleagues, I was just being respectable."

"April but given our history, I would say that we're a lot more than colleagues."

" Don't you dare pull me back in Jackson, you made a choice and according to you we just work together," April declared feeling the urge to just scream at him and let him in on the shame and hurt she felt.

"You know how I feel about you so being coworkers isn't going to work for me. I want you in my life and right now being friends is all I that I can handle."

April felt her cheeks flush revealing a bit of rose on each side of her face. She was embarrassed by her reaction to Jackson's request but she could never keep her emotions in check when she was around him. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. We have a way of screwing things up Jackson and I can't handle another screw up between us, and neither can my relationship with Matt."

"Think about it Apes, we were friends before any of this happened between us and we were good at it. We can do this again even if it means I have to endure girl talks, chick flicks, and painting each other's toe nails to get you to trust me." April couldn't help smiling at that last statement, imagining Jackson with Blue nail polish on his toes to match his eyes. "And she smiles," he said while playfully pinching her chin.

"So Friends?" he asked batting his eyes for more effect.

"Friends." Jackson couldn't stop himself from grabbing her and twirling her around in his arms after hearing such exciting news. They were going to try being friends and to him that was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Now that we're officially friends, how about we go out tomorrow night to celebrate, just the two of us?"

April reluctantly shook her head, "I don't know maybe we should wait a while before we're alone together."

"April don't worry, we'll be fine and besides Joe's is going to be packed tomorrow night and I'm sure there will be other members of the hospital there."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Because it's Karaoke night on Fridays thanks to your little sexy number you put on a while back. So you should definitely come if you don't want to disappoint your fans."

"Fine I'll meet you there after my shift tomorrow, but no funny business," she said slapping the back of his shoulder with her patient file before turning to walk away.

"You have my word," he confirmed as they both walked off in opposite directions of the hospital. He checked his watch once more mortified at just how much time had passed since he had run into April. "Shit." he mumbled under his breath as he continued down the hall until he was standing right in front of the exam room. He took a deep breath before entering taking notice of the monitors that revealed such a terrifying image for the young plastic surgeon.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Montgomery; how's my baby?"

**So What'd you think? April and Jackson Friends? How long can that last? Chapter Six will be out soon I promise, I have to make up for taking so long to update this chapter. Thanks so much for your friendly responses. I am so humbled.**


	6. Chapter 6

"The baby's fine Dr. Avery; he or she is developing right on schedule," Addison explained as she looked between both expectant parents hoping to rid them of any worries they might have had. "Would you like to hear your baby's heart beat?"

Jackson stared at Stephanie for confirmation before speaking. "Yes let's hear it," he said unable to control the joy he felt of being a father.

"Very well then, I'm going to rub some more gel on your belly Stephanie so it's going to feel a little cool," Addison warned before proceeding then she placed the Doppler on her stomach. She moved it around a few times to the left and then to the right of her abdomen before they heard it, Jackson hearing its strong thud first. "Ah there we are, your baby's got a strong heartbeat. You must be thrilled."

"Yes it just takes my breath away," Stephanie confessed while tears streamed down her face. Jackson who was standing beside her gently placed his thumb on her face and brushed her tears away. Although they were tears of joy, he couldn't stand the sight of a woman crying. He had seen his mother cry night after night over countless men who never appreciated her worth, his father being the first to break his mother's heart. He never wanted to be anything like him; his father had set such a low standard for life with his alcohol abuse and drug addictions; it was easy to do the right thing and steer clear of the temptations of the world.

"OK you two, I'm going to give you a few minutes to get dressed and I'll see you both in four weeks," Addison confirmed with a smile. Jackson was very pleased with how well their appointment had gone; Dr. Montgomery had proven to be a great fit for them. Dr. Karev had recommended her stating that the ex -Seattle native was the best there is; he was only glad that he had been lucky enough to convince her to fly back and forth to Seattle to take on Stephanie as a new patient. Of course he couldn't take all the credit, Chief Hunt offered her a part time gig at the hospital and she accepted.

The two doctors waited until Addison left the room before they broke the silence between them. Jackson hadn't really had much to say to her defense after she excluded him from her pregnancy early on, but he knew that at least for the baby's sake they should be on speaking terms. "I love our baby already," he stated unable to hide the proud smile from his face. "He's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me."

Stephanie smiled back at him overjoyed that this baby meant so much to him. She was almost certain that Jackson was going to do right by her and their precious little child, but of course she was still doubtful. April was like a knife in her back digging until there was nothing left but the hardness of her bones. She despised her and the relationship she shared with her handsome baby's father. She wasn't blind to his feelings either; she could see that his heart belonged to April just as much as hers to him and that simple fact killed her. It made her angry, irritable, hateful, and vindictive towards the lively trauma surgeon.

"How do you know it's a he? I could be carrying a beautiful baby girl with your eyes and my skin. We could have a little princess for tots on our hands," she giggled leaning over the side of the examination chair so that she could dress herself.

"Yea that might be true, but something tells me we're having a bratty little boy with a strong arm on his shoulders. A little football star waiting to be born," he answered back placing his hand on her abdomen. "I'm going to be there for this child Stephanie, this baby is all I can think about."

"Jackson I want to believe you but I don't know if I can. You're the type of man that allows his emotions to lead him and that's not a trait that I can depend on."

"Haven't I expressed to you that this child you're carrying is my only priority? I'm not going anywhere Steph nor do I plan on it. I refuse to be a sometimes Dad like my father was to me and my siblings. Believe me you will not be raising this kid on your own."

"Easier said than done," she grumbled underneath her breath standing up from the exam chair she had been sitting on.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackson looked at her intently anticipating her next move. Dealing with Stephanie had become challenging for him over the last month or so and it was starting to frustrate him. He was sick of her always whining and complaining and never feeling content with him or anything he tried to do. It was annoying the hell out of him.

"It means that I need stability. I need to know that you and I are in this together. I need to know that you're not going to leave me whenever the red-head is finished playing with her delusional paramedic fiance. I need to know that you love me Jackson."

Ouch! He never expected to hear those words coming out of Stephanie's mouth which made it difficult for him to respond at first. He couldn't tell her he loved her because then he would be lying and that was something he was never comfortable with. She needed to know that his only obligation was to their unborn child and not to her; it was obvious to him that they were not compatible.

"This isn't about Dr. Kepner, Steph. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I am in this and I'm going to see you through this pregnancy, but you have to understand something. I care about you and I would do anything for you but I am not getting back together with you only for the sake of our child. There's a man out there that is going to love you in the way that I can't and I don't want you to miss out on that because you're stuck with me. Our kid is going to be surrounded with so much love Steph; you just have to trust me," he said caressing her abdomen with his hands.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She brushed his hands off her belly and headed towards the door. "Jackson I don't deserve to be a single mom, it isn't fair."

"I'm not asking you to. We will co-parent this baby together; you will never have to feel like you're doing this alone. I promise you everything will be OK."

"But I want more Jackson. I want the white picket fence, the baby, the dog and the handsome man to see me through."

Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a tight squeeze. He could feel her body collapsing in his and he squeezed tighter. "You can have those things Steph, just not with me."

* * *

"I say keep them both man. That way if one's holding out then the other will be ready and willing."

"Karev that would never work for a guy like me," Jackson firmly stated while looking over the ledge of the roof. He never could understand why the interns preferred the roof over the lounge or the cafeteria, but now he saw just what the allure was about. It was the perfect place to go to escape the stress of the hospital or life itself. "Besides I don't think I could handle dating two women."

"It's easy man, but Kepner and Edwards would be way too much crazy even for me," Alex scoffed slapping his buddy on the back. "Honestly I don't know how you've done it this long."

"I haven't. Those women deserve so much more than a guy like me. I've been so absorbed with my own feelings that I completely ignored everything they were feeling," Jackson explained disappointed in how he interacted with both women. His only solace was that he and April had decided to rekindle their friendship; he only hoped it'd last. Her companionship was so important to him and now that he was going to be a father he was going to need her support more than ever.

Alex rolled his eyes annoyed by the plastic surgeons admission of guilt and leaned his left shoulder into the side of the wall. He wasn't into all of that mushy stuff. If he had suspected Jackson would be such a girl about it then he probably would have opted not to join him on the roof. Jackson was his best friend, no doubt about it, but they were worlds apart when it came to how they lived their lives. Alex was a bully, rude and arrogant, and he always always always kept his emotions hidden from those he cared about. Jackson, on the other hand wore his emotions on his sleeve when it came to the women in his life. He was partially inclined to listen since he too had feelings for a particular intern, although he would never admit to it.

"Dude enough with the mushy stuff, there's enough estrogen in this hospital as is. I don't need you losing what little masculinity you have left."

"Really Man, I thought you had my back. I've been trying to wrap my head around the mess I've caused but I can't seem to find a solution."

"You can't make everyone happy man. You just have to make the right decisions for you and to hell with what everyone else thinks."

"Easier said than done. I have a pregnant ex-girlfriend who is vulnerable and especially clingy right now. I don't think she fully understands that we're not getting back together. Then there's the neurotic best friend who is very much involved with someone else who I can never stop thinking about. I don't know what to do man other than keep both women at arm's length."

"Wow Kepner really has you under her spell," Alex observed aloud not afraid to approach the subject of the trauma surgeon who obviously meant a great deal to his love struck friend. "It's her that you want, right?"

"It's not like that man, at least not anymore. I care about her but right now the only thing that matters most to me is my kid."

"So there's nothing going on between you and Kepner?" Alex asked aware that his friend was either delusional or withholding the truth from him. He liked to think he knew them both more than they knew themselves. It wasn't that long ago when they all lived under the same roof and Kepner moving out didn't change a thing, not for Alex anyway. Those two always seemed to orbit around each other's lives and no matter their many efforts to keep their distance; they were always drawn to each other.

'No. We're just friends," Jackson grunted a little frustrated with Alex's sudden interest in his love life. He himself did not know what was happening with April. She was the most confusing woman he had ever met, stubborn and deeply flawed she was, but he still felt a connection to her in some way. She was a rambler, although annoying as it was, it was one of the things he loved about her.

"You're not fooling me dude. You and April will never work as friends. There's too much history there. You know it. I know it, and she knows it too."

"Whatever man," Jackson countered before walking away from the Ped's surgeon. He didn't have to listen to this crap; he had a hospital to run and a pregnant girlfriend to look after. To hell with Karev's relationship theories; he was the last person he should be taking relationship advice from given his current relationship woes.

"You're an Idiot man," Alex hollered back at the surgeon who he had obviously upset. If he knew one thing he knew that Jackson and April were in over their heads if they thought they could spin the friend wheel again. They were out of their damn minds.

* * *

"So what time is your shift over?" Matthew asked hoping that his girlfriend would be off at a decent hour so that he could romance her with his boyish charm. He'd gotten use to seeing more of her now that they had recommitted to each other. It was refreshing how fast he had grown comfortable around her; he almost wanted to dive back in head first and ask her to move in, but he knew it was too soon.

"Around midnight, if everything goes smoothly." April rested her head on Matthew's shoulder and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the cars passing behind them as they sat quietly in the ambulance. She was so grateful for her breaks with Matt where she could relax and enjoy the quietness of the hospital parking garage. Sometimes she just needed an escape from the monitor beeps, the patients, the staff, death and her surgical flaws. Everything was a reminder to her of her failed achievements, and this hospital was her biggest failure. She was the only attending of her peers that was not board certified and it killed her that her actions directly impacted the hospital's prestige in the community. Poor Owen really took it hard, blaming himself for her failure but she knew deep down that it was nobody's fault but her own. She never should have let her feelings for Jackson Avery get in the way of her career, no matter how gorgeous he was. Her mom had always told her never to let a man get in the way of her dreams; she only wished she had been obedient to her mom's warning.

"That's not too late; did you want to come over tonight? I can make you something special for dinner."

"You cooking, I don't know if that's such a great idea. I might get food poisoning from some weird case of Salmonella," April chortled at the idea of her boyfriend cooking a decent meal without burning up his apartment.

"What spaghettio's isn't safe enough for you? I promise I won't poison you or feed you something disgusting. Trust me my microwave skills are pretty indescribable."

"Sure they are but unfortunately for you I have plans tonight."

"Plans," he asked out of curiosity. What could have been more important than spending a little time with her boyfriend?

"Yes dear is that so hard to believe?" April placed her hand on her temple feeling a headache coming on. She had been feeling stressed most of the day fighting the urge to escape into a supply closet where she could bury her tears in her sleeve. It was hard enough that she was struggling with her feelings for her current boyfriend and her ex, but now that she had agreed to a friendship with the plastic surgeon she hadn't been able to keep him off her mind.

"No, of course not. It's just that I'm so use to you not having plans that it kinda surprised me," Matthew admitted shifting his body towards April who was fumbling with her finger. She wasn't wearing her ring. It was the first time he noticed it and although not wearing the ring was appropriate in this situation; it still felt odd seeing her without it.

"Matthew Taylor is it supposed to make me feel better that my boyfriend thinks I'm a total loser?" she questioned giving him a look of uncertainty. She didn't like to think of herself as the girl who would rather stay in and daydream about what everyone else was doing on a Friday night. She deserved to have a little fun every once and a while and she was looking forward to her friend date with Jackson.

"Don't be ridiculous April; I don't think you're a loser. In fact I think you're the most interesting person I have ever met," he answered back taking her hand and kissing it gently. She smiled back at him revealing a glimpse of the woman he fell in love with. Although it was his idea to take things slow he was quickly realizing that slow was not what he wanted at all. He was ready to marry this woman and spend the rest of his life with her. He glanced at her bare finger as he held it in his unable to stop himself from speaking. "You're not wearing your ring," he observed not knowing how she'd respond.

"Um, no I'm not," she simply replied lowering her eyes to her free hand that lied in her lap. She'd assumed that when they broke things off that wearing the ring was out of the question. They were taking things slow upon his request; no talks of marriage or moving in together had even been an option. "Should I be?" she asked caught off guard by his earlier observation.

"Eventually, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. It's just weird not seeing it on your finger."

April notably nodded her head playing with the collar of her scrub top. She could sense that Matt was upset that she wasn't wearing the ring although he was trying so hard to hide it. He didn't know that she couldn't bear to part with the ring; instead keeping it pinned to the inside of her scrub top. It was something Callie had suggested she do after she had spent one afternoon complaining about how loose the ring was on her finger. She smiled thankful that she had taken the seasoned surgeon's advice.

"I still wear it you know," she replied after indulging in a few moments of silence. She needed him to know that he meant as much to her as she did to him. Matthew wore a peculiar look on his face as he watched April pull off her scrub top and throw it at him. For a moment he thought she was going to take his purity card and rid him of the sexual tension he kept bottled up inside of him, but he soon realized that wasn't the case.

"April what are you doing?" he nervously asked finding it hard not to stare at the black satin bra she wore.

"Look", she answered back pointing at the collar of her scrub top. He fumbled with the top until his fingers ran across something hard. It was the ring; she had been wearing it underneath her scrub top all along.

"Wow, I can't believe you were wearing it the whole time. You must really care a lot about this ring?"

"I do, but I care more about you," she answered back leaning forward to plant a wet one on her guy. He accepted her kiss enjoying the feel of her mouth on his and the sweet scent of her hair as she nestled closer to him. He placed his hand on her back and leisurely ran his fingers up and down her spine as he deepened their kiss. April purred quietly in his ear as he lowered his lips to her neck and forcefully glided her body towards him. She hadn't seen this side of him EVER, and sadly it was awakening her sexual urges.

"You should probably put this back on," Matthew interrupted pulling April back into reality after she had spent the last several minutes fantasizing about her straight laced boyfriend.

"Yeah of course," she replied as she accepted her top and quickly pulled it over her head. God she was really losing her mind; it was hard to believe she had fabricated the whole ordeal. She could still feel his lips on her neck even now as she glared into his confused eyes.

"So what exactly are your plans tonight?"

"Dinner at Joe's with an old friend," she explained purposely leaving out that she was planning to go out with Jackson tonight. The last thing she wanted was to upset her darling fiance.

"Oh do I know this friend of yours?"

"Oh what the heck, I'm having dinner with Jackson tonight," she blurted out hoping that honesty would ease things over with her boyfriend.

"What?"

* * *

"Where the hell are you April?" Jackson mumbled aloud staring at his Rolex that revealed it was half past midnight. He had been nursing his seat at the bar and an appeasing draft of corona light since his shift ended about an hour ago. He hadn't spoken to her all day but he assumed that their plans were still on because she hadn't called to cancel. His eyes drifted around the bar noticing the thickening crowd that filled the tiny Seattle space; apparently karaoke night was a huge success at Joe's these days. Not to mention the women here tonight were of the elite; the kind of women that you only saw in a Victoria's Secret Ad. It didn't surprise Jackson that he had caught the attention of a sexy brunette from across the room who couldn't keep her eyes off him. He smiled at her charmingly before looking away towards the entrance of the building. It didn't matter how many attractive women were here tonight because he was only here for one in particular.

"I don't think I've seen you here before?"

"I've been here a few times," he replied turning around to face the brunette who had been checking him out earlier. He had to admit she was even more attractive up close; she was wearing a form fitting strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh with matching red heels and lips to accommodate her style. She was stunning and if he had met her six months ago he would have definitely taken her home.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing drinking alone?"

"Actually I'm," Jackson started to say before he was rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.

"He's not alone," April suggested taking a seat beside Jackson. "Sorry I'm late; I had a surgery that ran over."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a girlfriend," the brunette apologized patting Jackson on the back before exiting the two surgeons.

"He's not my boyfriend," April defensively shouted after the knockout had finally departed. She'd been here two seconds and Jackson was already being hit on; that was part of the reason why she couldn't fathom the idea of dating him exclusively. She would never feel secure in their relationship when he looked one way and she looked another. He was just too damn good looking and that was enough to drive her crazy.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" Jackson knew how she'd respond; she'd give him crap for even asking her such a thing. Then she'd probably scold him for playing with her feelings and then tell him how they should just be friends. He knew this but he just couldn't stop himself from asking. April rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms in one another. "Jackson that's not fair."

"April just answer the question, it is just a question. I don't have some hidden agenda, so answer it."

"You're too much of a chick magnet; I don't think I would ever feel adequate enough in a relationship with you."

"Seriously, you have to know I would never want you to feel that way." Jackson nudged her shoulder with his awaiting her response. He didn't want her to think that she wasn't good enough for him because that would be a complete lie, if anything he sometimes felt she was too good for him.

"I know Jackson, but I would," she admitted biting her bottom lip as she stared into his intoxicating eyes.

"How about a drink?"

"I don't know about April but I could sure use one," said Matthew as he took a seat next to Jackson.

Jackson looked to April and then back to Matthew who was smiling from ear to ear. What the hell was he doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is still following this story. I appreciate your support and all of your comments. I hope you enjoy the read. Cant wait to hear your thoughts. -sdwash27**

"April tells me that you come from a long line of cardiothoracic surgeons; that must have put a lot of pressure on you?" Matthew glumly stated secretly wishing that he and April could blow off this awkward outing and go back to his apartment like he had planned. The idea of having some sort of companionship with the plastic surgeon was as far-fetched as batman and The Joker suddenly reconciling their differences and riding off into the sunset together hand in hand. It simply wasn't going to happen.

"Did she now?" asked Jackson while stealing a glance at the red head that held his heart. She had conveniently turned her back away from him and was carrying on a conversation with one of the nurses who worked in the pediatric wing of the hospital. Karen was her name and he could vaguely remember his roommate hinting that there was a two week stint between the pair where they found themselves alone in a supply closet on more than one occasion. Alex was such a man whore and everyone knew it, but somehow he still managed to keep his integrity intact.

"Yea you know how April is. She's a talker. So I pretty much know everything there is to know about Jackson Avery and the famous Avery clan."

Jackson smiled grimly afraid that if the paramedic said one thing to piss him off then not even April would be able to stop him from punching him in the face. "Great, well then you should know that unlike my siblings I'd rather live outside of my grandfather's shadow." Jackson took a swig of his adult beverage enjoying the fizz that sizzled against the roof of his mouth. He leaned backwards against the bar stool he had been sitting in and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine his life as if he had chosen a career in cardio instead; he would be successful no doubt but he would never hold the rapport of his dutifully noted grandfather Harper Avery Sr. He would probably be married to a woman like Christina Yang, cold and emotionless but a conqueror in her career and in the bedroom. No kids- he wouldn't dare torture a little soul by allowing a faux Yang to be its mother. They'd probably share a two bedroom luxurious condominium with the best view of the city and maybe a dog if he could talk her into it.

"It doesn't bother the Avery's that you chose to pursue a career in plastic surgery. I mean there's really no comparison of the two." Matthew said alerting Jackson back to reality. He had gotten so deeply involved with his fantasy that he had forgotten he had been talking to him.

"I'm sure they'd prefer I'd be performing award winning heart surgeries rather than routine breast augmentations and face lifts, but I think very little of my family's opinions where my career is concerned. You seem to know so much about me but I hardly know a thing about you."

Matthew calmly nodded his head slyly peeking over Jackson's shoulder to steal a glance at his girlfriend. She met his gaze and smiled back at him- a gesture that made his insides twist at the sight of her. God she was so beautiful and there was no one in his life more important than she was to him. That's why he had to be here; he couldn't dare leave her alone with Mr. Smooth operator. That would be a mistake he could never forgive himself for. Jackson Avery was a thorn in his side, and there was no way he was going to give up the love of his life, at least not without a fight. He turned back to Jackson who was staring back at him as if he wanted to knock his lights out.

"There's not much to know. I'm no different than any other guy in Seattle. I have really strong Christian beliefs and fortunately for me April understands that."

"Yes April's a very compassionate woman. She's an honest woman. You're very lucky to have her," Jackson admitted feeling a little envious of the paramedic. He'd give anything to be in his shoes- to have a woman who accepted him for who he was- who cared about him and not his last name- a woman who challenged him intellectually, physically, and emotionally- a woman who believed in him even if he didn't believe in himself. April was all of those things to him and he hated that they always seemed to push each other away. His relationship with Stephanie was an example of just how stupid he had been. He never intended to get serious with her let alone get her pregnant, but those things happened and now he was accountable for his actions.

Matthew softly nodded his head imagining the guilt Jackson must have been feeling having lost such an amazing woman. It was obvious Jackson was in love with her; he could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. His only concern was whether she had gotten over her feelings for the Doctor as she had alluded to. He couldn't stand to lose her, especially not to Jackson Avery.

"Yes I am, but I'm sure that doesn't mean a thing to you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jackson not expecting this turn in conversation. He could sense that Matthew was clearly aggravated- catching him off guard.

"You're still in love with her."

"Matthew April and I are just friends so whatever your problem is with me, you need to get over it."

Matthew aggressively slammed his hands on the surface of the bar counter; he had just about had enough of pretending that he didn't see the big picture here. If he was going to ever get April down the aisle then he had to confront her past with Jackson.

"Bull shit! We're both men here. All I'm asking for is a little honesty."

"She's with you man, isn't that enough for you?" Jackson said calmly feeling the eyes of onlookers spying on him. He could sense her, April, looking at the two of them and he didn't want to blow his lid and embarrass her. He had to keep his cool.

"Hey man. Everything all right over here," Alex asked Jackson as he approached the duo. He was actually surprised to see Matthew sitting at the bar; he had been under the impression that Jackson and April had planned to hang out, just the two of them.

'No problem here. I think I'm going to get some fresh air," Jackson replied while getting up from his barstool. He was glad Karev showed up when he did because he didn't know how long he would have been able to avoid punching Matthew right into oblivion.

"Jackson we're not done here," Matthew called after him but Jackson had already made it to the exit passing up April and the nurse she had been talking to.

Alex sat down next to Matthew appreciative that Jackson had kept his seat warm and finished off the Corona Jackson had left behind. He glared at the preppy paramedic who was wearing a collared polo and a pair of pressed khaki's and smiled at him. April sure knows how to pick him he thought briefly before ordering a beer of his liking without giving Matthew another thought.

"So you're Alex right?" Matthew reluctantly asked a little upset that the surgeon had intruded on his conversation with Jackson.

"Yeah and you must be the virgin April talks so much about."

* * *

"Shit" Jackson screamed as he kicked a half full trash can outside of Joe's, its remains scattering into the street. He was furious at himself for not speaking up to Matthew when he had the chance. Matthew was right about his feelings for April; he was in love with her and he had been too much of a coward to admit it. This night had not gone at all how he'd planned; he had expected for he and April to spend some time alone together, to have fun again like they used to when they were just interns trying to find their place as doctors.

They had been friends for such a long time before any romantic feelings had been involved, sometimes he missed how simple it had been when love was not standing between them. He needed to see her- to feel the warmth of her smile- to see the twinkle in her deep chocolate eyes; right now he ached for her and he didn't care that her boyfriend was inside. He reached for his phone and stroked his fingers across the keys generating the words "_Meet me out front_." He stared at the words for a moment pondering if he should even talk to her after what had transpired between him and her boyfriend and pressed send.

"April, oh my gosh, Alex is here." Karen nervously observed.

"Where?" April asked scoping the room for her womanizing ex roommate. She couldn't understand why so many women were influenced by him; he was the biggest asshole she knew. It still surprised her that once she had thought she liked him, but luckily for her it was short lived.

"Right over there, Karen pointed, sitting with your boyfriend."

April looked over her shoulder and spotted Matthew downing another beer and Alex staring right at her. He smiled at her. It was a smug smile, one that April could easily determine as arrogance.

"Ugh, he is such a jerk. I don't know what anyone see's in this guy," April suggested looking away from the infamous Alex Karev.

Karen blushed.

"He's not so bad; he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Karen Alex doesn't have a single nice bone in his body," April said. "The only way he'd play nice was if he got something out of it."

"We work together all the time and he's never been rude to me. I think he's really sweet," Karen admitted with a genuine smile.

April took in Karen's expression as she watched her make eye contact with the pediatric surgeon. It was obvious she had it bad for the doctor, but how did he feel about her.

"Wow, did the two of you?" she began but was interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing from inside her jean pocket. "Excuse me," she said reaching in her pocket to retrieve her cell. Her eyes lingered on the screen for a moment; she had gotten a text from Jackson. She'd noticed him bolt towards the entrance earlier and even then she had wanted to go after him, but she didn't want to make things worse between her and Matthew- so she stayed. He was asking to see her. How could she turn him down? He was her best friend and after all she had left him alone with Matthew unsupervised instead of hanging around to be certain that the two of them would be alright.

"I'll be right back," she said before making her way to the entrance of the bar.

She found him slumped over a pile of debris gathering all that he could hold. There wasn't much left in the road from what she could see. "Jackson," she said softly almost expecting him not to hear her frail voice in lure of the commotion going on inside of the bar. Joe's was in full swing by now and she couldn't think of a reason why she and Jackson were missing out on all the fun.

She watched him carry a few half drunken beer bottles and randoms to the empty can to discard. He brushed his hands together in an attempt to get rid of any excess dirt that might have been left behind. "Hey," he said briefly brushing past her and into the alleyway on the side of Joe's. She followed thereafter making it a point to keep her distance.

"So what happened in there?"

Jackson rubbed his shaved head with his hands and let them fall in place behind his head. "He has it in for me. I tried to play nice but April you shouldn't have brought him here."

"I know Jackson and I'm sorry. I was just trying to do what's best for all of us. Matthew and I are still trying to figure things out and you and I, well I don't know what we're even doing."

"I thought we'd agreed to be friends. I don't know about you but I miss the way things were before anything romantic ever happened between us. I miss knowing that no matter what I was going through you had my back and I had yours."

'That was such a long time ago, Jackson. I was so naïve back then that you could have said anything to me and I would have believed it, April confessed biting the corner of her lips as she waited for Jackson's response.

"Somehow I thought you were going to say that you missed me too- that you wanted me in your life. I really misjudged you April Kepner," he snickered letting his hands drop to his side.

"Missing you is not the question. Of course I miss you Jackson but a friendship is all I can offer you and I don't know if I believe that your intentions are good. You've made it clear that your feelings for me weren't platonic many times before."

"He thinks I'm in love with you. He feels threatened by me. He's afraid you might think I'm the better man," said Jackson making eye contact with April whose demeanor now showed a sense of uncertainty. She was nervous; he knew this because she had taken her bottom lip into the corners of her mouth just as she always did whenever she felt anxious.

"Did he really tell you that?" April inquired feeling the quarter sized lump that had found its way into her airway. She felt trapped, torn between these two amazing men and every time she tried to make a compromise for the three of them, it always ended badly.

"Yes he did, but I told him that you and I were just friends. We are still friends right?"

"Jackson I…. It's just that Matthew is so vulnerable right now. I don't think this friendship is healthy for the three of us right now," she said confidingly hoping that he would understand. She wasn't saying that they would never be friends again because that would be unbearable for her. She just needed to buy some time so that Matthew could heal.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? April I am not about to play this game with you again, you're either in my life or you're not. There's no in between. I don't think that our friendship should be wait- listed. I'm going through a difficult time in my life right now and I need my best friend to help me get through this."

"Jackson why does everything have to be about what you need, what about me? What about Matthew? Don't our feelings matter or are you so self-centered that you can't see past your own needs?"

"I'm not concerned with how Matthew feels; the only person that I care about in this situation is you." He grabbed both of her hands and held them in his. "We have history April; what do you have with Matthew that you're willing to just throw our friendship away?"

"I'm not throwing you away; I'm only asking for a little compassion where Matthew is concerned. You know this is hard for him especially now that he knows the depth of our relationship. Give me some time to figure things out with him," she pleaded with the surgeon.

"And what about us, tonight was our night to figure things out and you didn't even give it a chance. If I had known you were bringing him then I would never have come here tonight."

"I thought that if he came along you both could see how great you both are. The optimist in me thought that this could truly work and I wouldn't have to sacrifice my boyfriend or my best friend. I'm sorry Jackson." By now April had already grown weary of this unbreakable cycle between the threesome; her heart was breaking for the three of them because she loved them both so much.

"You're sorry? Well I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I even thought you were ready to commit to the idea of becoming friends again," said Jackson while heading towards the entrance of the bar.

"Jackson Don't walk away from me," April begged him as she followed in behind him bumping into Callie in passing.

"Don't bother chasing after him," Callie argued stopping April from entering the bar. She was alone, at least she appeared to be since Arizona was nowhere in sight. "Men are men. They hear only what they want to hear. You'd just be wasting your time."

"Callie I should really go…."

"Shh," Callie placed her index finger on top of the red head's pursed lips. "Listen what you need is a little fun; come with me."

* * *

"_At first I was afraid. I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,"_ April began as she made her way to the center of the stage. Callie joined her on stage her husky voice finishing the line with such feistiness. April could feel the crowd's eyes on her as she continued through the song and as the tempo picked up and she began to sashay across the stage like she owned it, the cries and screams in the bar could be heard blocks away. She thought of Jackson; she knew somewhere in the bar he stood watching her still angry that she had set him straight. She found Callie on the right of the stage and danced over to her placing her back against hers before singing the last phrase. Together they sang, _"And I'll survive, I will survive. I will survive." _They gave each other a huge squeeze before turning to face the screaming drunken bar hoppers who had graciously accepted their rendition of _I will survive_ and took a bow. April spotted Meredith, Christina, and Alex sitting over at the bar all smiling widely at the two of them. She looked out into the crowd once more hoping to see Matthew or Jackson among the crowd but saw neither of them.

She and Callie made their way over to their friends whom were quite surprised that they had successfully pulled off a karaoke performance as well as they had. April nestled her way in between Alex and Meredith who had been talking about the old frat house Alex had bought from Meredith. They were saying something about the floor boards needing to be remodeled and it sounded like Alex expected Meredith to pay for it. That was never going to happen.

"Hey guys," she said resting her elbows on the counter.

Meredith smiled affectionately at both she and Callie and placed an arm around April's shoulder. "That was really an amazing performance. I'm really impressed."

Christina rolled her eyes at her pregnant friend. She hated when Meredith got all cheery, she blamed it on the pregnancy. "Yeah it was ok," Christina offered before anyone had a chance to question her opinion.

"It was so damn sexy," said Alex in between sips. He was still working on finishing what had to have been his fourth beer. Right now his mind was set on calling up Jo and asking her to meet up with him. He hadn't seen much of her since she started dating that douche bag from obstetrics.

Callie slapped him on the back of his head letting out a boisterous laugh soon after.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Alex asked rubbing the back of his head with his palm. "Damn that hurt."

Christina and Meredith joined Callie in laughter, Christina nearly falling off her chair in a drunken stupor. "Alex you're funny," she giggled restoring her balance.

"Oh yeah and you're drunk," Alex spat back still rubbing the back of his head. Torres sure did hit hard he thought to himself afraid to admit that he was still feeling the sting from her back hand.

"Oh yeah," Christina started up wailing her finger in Meredith's face.

"Ok. ok, I think I need to get this one home." Meredith explained grabbing Christina by the hand preparing to lead her out of the bar.

"Yeah it is getting sort of late; I know Arizona's probably waiting up for me. I should probably leave too," said Callie. She wrapped her arms around April's shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. "I will see you tomorrow Chica."

April accepted her embrace and gave her a warm smile. She waited until her friends left before turning to speak to Alex who seemed like he had planned to ride the night out at Joe's. "Have you seen Matthew?"

"Yeah he left hours ago; he seemed like he had something on his mind. I don't know. He just didn't seem all that excited to be here is all."

"And Jackson, is he still here?" she asked looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot him somewhere in the bar. No luck. The crowd had already started to dwindle down to just a few night owls and from what she could tell Jackson had already left.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"Should I call you a cab," April offered feeling in the mood to be a Good Samaritan.

"No I'll be fine. I'm going to be here a while anyways," he explained.

"Ok suit yourself." April grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone to check to see if Matthew had left her any messages. She had one missed call and a voice message from an unidentified number. She pressed her cell to her ear to listen to the voice mail, her brows furrowed as she listened to the woman on the message.

"What?" she said aloud as she stared at her phone in disbelief.

"What's going on?" asked Alex after observing April's peculiar behavior. He might have been a little intoxicated but he was still alert enough to know that something was wrong."

"It's Jackson," she said softly her hands beginning to tremble.

"What about him?"

" He's been in an accident."


End file.
